Just Follow Me
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: They met as children. One didn't care about the other's status. The other didn't know. By the time they did know, the one was gone. Now, at Teague's choosing ceremony, he meets someone he never thought he'd see again. But does she remember? AU where Mina and Charlie were raised siren royalty. Rated T in case of violence.
1. Chapter 1 - Rebel

**Chapter One - Rebel**

 **I know, I know. I said I was only going to have three stories on here at a time. However, I believe I can manage four of them, considering I have a lot of spare time on my hands now. Way too much, actually. So, I decided to write an AU story. It's a concept I played around with, since we know Mina's royalty and would've been sent to Teague's little choosing ceremony had she been raised there, so I thought it would be fun to write! Let's see what you guys think!**

 **I will not be posting anymore stories until I finish one, so no more unexpected ones. I promise.**

 **Also, the choosing ceremony will have my own take on it, where only one girl will be weeded out each round, although that's excluding the first round.**

 **Also _also_ , Mina's dad isn't a Grimm, and all of the family trees are a _little_ messed up, but that's okay. We'll just ignore that, alright? :p**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

Seven years ago...

I run through the forest. Away from the palace. Away from my parents. Away from my duties. Away from my books. Away from my prince status. I'm running away from my life, although not for long. Something always drew me back. I suspect that this time it would be that I packed no supplies. But it was no matter. These were Royal woods. No was allowed in that wasn't staying at the Fates' palace or that didn't have stated permission. I would be safe, hiding out here.

But that's when I saw something that should not have been there. I stayed behind a tree, watching and frowning.

It was a _girl._ A girl, who was crouching on a tree branch, slowly standing up. She was a little wobbly on her feet, but she was graceful too. Very graceful. As if she was experienced in everything but having legs. Which could be the case. Perhaps she was a water Fae.

She was, undoubtedly, very pretty. She had brown hair with golden streaks in it. I don't recall ever seeing any Fae with golden streaks in their hair. It was kind of pretty. She was wearing a red dress too. One thing that I noted was the fact that she was barefoot. Had she kicked off her shoes?

Suddenly, there's a voice above me. "I always thought spying wasn't a very princely thing to do."

I admit it. I jump out of surprise. The girl is nowhere to be seen near the branches she was at, but when I look up, there she is, sitting on a branch and looking down at me.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask accusingly.

She gestures around. "These are the Royal woods. And everyone knows the appearance of the Prince."

"If you know these are the Royal woods, you must know the punishment for being here uninvited."

"Death?" She scoffs. "Please. You won't have me killed."

"And why are you so confident that I won't have you killed?" I glare at her. She's certainly cocky.

"Because I'm observant, and I can see that you look lonely."

Geez, she can read someone pretty easily. Or am I just that easy to read? Am I an open book? I decide to assume the former. "Maybe I am. But that doesn't mean you should be here."

She shrugs. "Nobody will know if you don't tell."

So, she's trying to get me to lie in order to save her skin? Wow. "What are you even, anyways?"

"I'm a siren." She grins, dropping out of the tree. "The name's Mina. Well, actually, I'm named Wilhelmina, but I hate that name. It's a mouthful."

She's certainly friendly. It's odd, really, for her not to have more respect for a Royal. Most people do. "And I'm-"

"Prince Teague, yes." She finishes my own statement, and I stare at her. "Like I said, everyone would recognize a Royal, and these are the Royal woods. By the way, why are _you_ here?"

"Can't a Royal walk through his own woods without questions from commoners that shouldn't be there?"

She shrugs. "I was just curious."

Oh no, I think I've gone and offended her. Not that I should care. But I want to make a good reputation on the commoners. After all, someday I will succeed my parents and take the throne for myself. And I'll take the title Fate. That will be a great day.

That's when I notice she's about to walk off. "No, wait!"

She glances back, and smirks. "I told you you were lonely."

"I-I am not!" I stammer, but I'm pretty sure I'm the worst liar ever for a twelve-year-old. I really need to improve that skill.

"Then why are you telling me to wait?"

"I...I was going to ask why you were in the tree." I pick something at random to ask, and point at the branch I'd initially seen her on.

"I wanted to learn to use my legs better, and tree climbing seemed like the perfect way to test it. I'm afraid I'm doomed to be clumsy though." She says it likes it's perfectly natural.

"Wha-What? Why on earth would you need to learn to use them better?" I demand.

"Sirens have tails, genius."

Andddd now she's mocking me. Honestly, does she not care at all that I could have her executed? Or banished? Or worse? It's refreshing though. Talking to someone who doesn't care at all about what I'm like. In fact, it's almost enjoyable. Almost.

"Oh, yes. I knew that."

"I'm sure you did." She glances up at the sky. "Drat. I'm going to be late. My parents are going to kill me." She turns yet again to go.

"Wait!"

"Again with the wait?" She smirks, but she also looks a little rushed.

"I won't tell anyone you were here-"

"Thanks." She sure likes to interject things into conversations, doesn't she?

"-on one condition." I finish, and she lifts an eyebrow.

"And that condition is...?" She waits for me to tell.

"You meet me here again. Tomorrow. If you don't, I'll tell my parents you were here, and you'll be punished."

She shrugs. "Alright. Am I allowed to go now, _Prince_ Teague?" She exaggerates the prince, and I roll my eyes. I don't think she would care even if I was a Fate. She seems like a rebel. Which I kind of like, in this situation.

"Of course." I nod, and she runs off, slightly wobbly.

* * *

In the Present...

I stand in front of the palace, tapping my foot impatiently as the carriages pull up. Mother and Father stand to greet the twelve princess as they arrive, and I stand beside them. Honestly, I just want to leave. They can drag the princesses in and handle the first test. It's not like they need me for that one anyway. I'd rather be writing in my room. This isn't exciting at all.

Footmen begin to holler names. I don't really pay attention to who or what they are.

"Miss Annalora Goldfind!"

"Miss Ferah!"

"Miss Ever!"

But my eyes do catch on the last carriage. This one is pulled by two Kelpies, both of whom look like they want to run off into the water. The one is white, while the other is red and smaller, so I'd assume it's younger. The driver - a siren I'm guessing - is pulling the reigns rather hard for someone in control. The carriage itself is light blue, and I can just make out a figure in the window.

The footman opens the door, and calls, "Miss Wilhelmina!"

I think I might faint. It can't be. There is no way. But she's stepping out right in front of my eyes, although she's seven years older. It's Mina, the girl I met in the woods.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Please read and review! Three reviews will get me posting a new chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Test

**Chapter Two - The First Test**

 **Roseberry007 : Thank you! And hehe, it actually only occurred to me as I was writing, but I decided it made sense! After all, sirens would be accustomed to swimming, so they wouldn't need to bother with tails. It just made sense to me.**

 **Ashka Silver : Haha, thank you! I'm glad you like them so much! It means a lot that you take the time to read them. ;)**

 **Evx : Thank you! I feel like Mina would've had a lot more guts had she been born and raised in Fae palace life, so I decided to implement that in the story. c: And thank you for taking the time out of your day to read all of my stories! It means so much to me!**

 **andgirl12 : Thank you! Mina's going to be a bit more snarky, mainly because she's royalty and Fae, so she's had a bit of a different raising, but I'm really enjoying writing this!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

Seven Years Ago...

"You came?" Teague - although I don't think I'll be telling him any time soon about the fact that I'm referring to him in such an informal manner - looks totally stunned that I've showed up. "You actually kept your word?"

"Of course I did." I cross my arms. "Why? Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Of course not." He says it in a hurry. I can't help but smirk and snicker a little. He totally thought I wasn't coming.

"So, why am I here again?"

"Ah, well..." He frowns, avoiding my gaze.

"It's because you're lonely, isn't it?" I say, triumphant.

"No!"

I just smirk. He really can't admit it, can he? He's _lonely._

* * *

In the present...

After talking with some of the other girls - I especially like the pixie, Ever, who seems very pleasant - we're herded into another room. As we go, I ponder one thing. There was a look on the prince's face that I just can't identify. I took it for recognition, but how would the prince know who I am? There's just no possible way. I sigh, and shake my head. No, it's best to just ignore that little thing. He must've been looking at someone else. I mean, surely I would remember meeting the Royal Prince...I roll my eyes at that. Royal Prince? Please. I don't care who he is. He's probably just a stuck-up brat like every other prince. If my mother wasn't so strict, I'd mingle with the commoners and find somebody among them. But, instead, I'm stuck here. In a game to try and win some bratty prince. Because he's going to be a brat. I just know it.

Once we're all standing, and the King Lucian finishes with his long - at least, it's long to me, although it probably really isn't - speech, Queen Maeve steps forward. She points to the middle of the room, where a pedestal stool stands. On it sits a crystal bowl, filled with water.

"Here is your first test. Trial by blood."

Oh, that sounds like fun. Yes, let's just all start playing with blood. What are we supposed to do, cut ourselves to show how loyal we are to the Fates? _Please_. A few of the girls look uneasy, but I just roll my eyes, although out of the watchful eye of the Fates and the Prince. Mother would kill me if my snarkiness and over all unprincessiness - ack, I can see her wincing as I think up a word like that in a sentence that also includes her name - caused me to be sent away. No, it's best to just get this over with.

"On the pedestal is a knife. You must prick your finger and let a drop of your blood mingle in the water. Blood is power, and the water will sort out the weak from the strong. Also, it will determine your heart and your reasons for being here."

I gulp inwardly. I really hope it can't detect that I have no interest in marrying the Prince. Mother would k...You know, Mother would kill me about a _lot_ of things. Especially in these situations. The room goes silent, and we all stand there for a few minutes.

Finally, the stupid dwarf - what was her name, Annasnora? No, that's not right. I think it was Annalora or something. Annasnora fits her better, though - asks the question that I'm sure we all were thinking but didn't want to be the one to ask. "How?"

"Your blood will make the crystal bowl or the water react in different ways." King Lucian answers this time. He steps forward, picking up the palm-sized dagger, and presses it against the tip of his finger. When a small drop of blood pools there, he lets it drip into the bowl. The water within the bowls swirls, and begins to flash and sparkle. Impressive. Then again, that's to be expected from a Fate.

Annalora goes first - no doubt she's just trying to make a good impression on the Fates - and shakes a small drop into the bowl. The crystal bowl turns gold, and begins to glitter. It's impressive, and Annalora grins. It's not a pleasant smile at all. She looks even worse smiling than she does with her normal expression. I really hope she stops smiling soon, because it's disturbing. I can't help but think of what my brother would say if he could see this. No doubt it would be something that would be insulting if anyone heard it. But it would cheer me up, if he were here.

"Very good, Annalora. Follow Wilsey through the doors, and he will take you to the prepping room." So she passed. This didn't look too hard at all. Annalora walks out at King Lucian's announcement, and he turns back to us. "All right. Who's next?"

Ever steps up next. Her bowl turns a deep blue, and while it glitters, it doesn't look as powerful as Annalora's did. But, she passes. She follows Wilsey, and two more girls get to do the same. I couldn't be more bored if I were watching paint dried. At least then I could make it dry faster.

The next girl, I believe her name was Fuschia or something equally girly and princessy, cuts her finger - and pretty deep too - so more than a few drops fall into the bowl. The water stills. The bright red blood pols along the top, but does nothing to the bowl or water. She plunges her hand into the water and swirls it around - kind of dumb, if you ask me - but still nothing happens.

"I'm sorry, Fuchsia, but you will not be chosen."

She's about to cry. Great. Just great. I always hated crying. It's so annoying. The Prince looks annoyed at the tears, and frankly, I happen to agree with them. Although it does make me question if I'm stuck-up too or not.

Failure doesn't seem so bad anymore though. Two more girls get up and pass. Shaya's blood makes the water rise out of the bowl and dance. Estellya's blood makes the water freeze. All very impressive. I can't help but think my blood won't do anything though, and this worry deepens as more princesses go. My mother will be so angry if I'm out in the first round. Ferah steps up next. She's an elf, with red hair and the classic pointy ears. And I'd thought that was just a rumor. She seemed calm and collected...Till the water turns black.

They don't respond to this failure the same way they did to Fuchsia's. The Fates ruse up, alarmed. "An assassin."

That's when Ferah pulls a small knife from the folds of her dress, and lunges at Teague. I don't even realize I do it. It's a small flick of my hand. Subtle, but enough to send the knife skittering across the floor after leaving her hand. I don't think any identifies that I did it though. Ferah gathers her skirt and runs for the door.

"Guards, guards!" Queen Maeve shouts.

The door bursts open, and two giants enter, blocking the elf's escape. She reaches in her dress, pulling out two more blades. She was scanning the room wildly, searching for her targets, but the Fates were gone. Teague had disappeared. That's when a brush of cold air comes across my skin. Teague, at least, never left. The candelabras blew out after something passes in front of us, and everyone is plunged into near darkness. I can barely see, but from the small amount of light coming from the window, I can see a large, shadow-like beast materialize behind the terrified girl.

She turns, screaming, stabbing at the darkness that just dissipates. Her knife is piercing nothing. The temperatures dropping rapidly, and I can see our breath. The beating wings gets louder, and the girl is backed in a corner. Ferah knows she has nowhere to run, and she's panicking. Her knives whiz through the air, and she's continuing to stab at any shadow that comes close to her.

"Give me your hand." I whisper the words. My first instinct to is to protect the girls, and so I reach out to the girl closest to me. Will they listen? I get my answer when a trembling hand grabs mine, and after some feeling around, I find another arm. We end up forming a chain, and I pull them all to the side of the room, out of harm's way. They huddle in the corner, and I find myself in front of them. But I'm going to protect them, if I can.

The young assassin has regained her composure by now and dashes into the middle of the room, away from the beast. The shadow creature moves, materializing as it touches the floor. But the darkness is evident even in the Prince's real form. His eyes are dark with anger, and his hair is tousled from flying. He must've made a sound though, because the girl spins. Her dress doesn't hinder her at all though as she leaps into the air and lets the knife fly towards Prince Teague, followed quickly by another blade.

The Prince is surprisingly fast though, and he blurs a little as he dodged the knives. However, the knives continue on course. Towards us. Ferah realizes this though, and reaches out her hand as if to stop them. I get there first. I raise my hands up, freezing them, and then quickly let them drop to the ground. All of the girls were shaking, and a few had burst into tears. But we were fine, thankfully. I wasn't even positive I _could_ stop those hurtling knives. But, I did. And just in time, thankfully. The Queen doesn't seem at all impressed, but the King does, which is slightly reassuring. The Prince, however, shows no emotion whatsoever, although I _think_ I detect some curiosity.

"You, Ferah, have commited an act of treason with your assassination attempt. Your punishment will be doled out quickly and without mercy. What have you to say for yourself?"

She just glares at Prince Teague. "He will destroy us. If he makes one wrong choice, this entire plane will be thrown into disarray and we will all perish. If he was dead, we would have nothing to fear."

That just makes the Prince even angrier. She's on a roll, making these Royals mad. If it weren't because she just attempted to murder someone, I'd be impressed.

"Tell us! Tell us what this wrong choice is!" King Lucian roars the words, but Ferah pinches her lips together in a form line. She meets his accusing glare with steel and refuses to speak another word.

"She won't talk? I bet she'd talk to one of the Reapers." The Prince speaks, and the room collectively gasps - including me - in surprise and horror. He's focused on his parents though, and they nod their approval.

"Yes, fetch the Reaper, Captain Plaith. We will have a hunt," King Lucian agrees, and I'm not surprised. The guard turns on his heel and strides out of the room, only to quickly return with a Reaper, who is dressed in a black leather cloak. After some conversing - and a fear inspiring statement from Queen Maeve - the guards drag Ferah from the room with the Reaper close behind.

"No, no, not that!" We can still hear Ferah's begging for a bit before she's out of range.

Nobody dares speak, although Tawny's muttering about wanting to leave. The Prince hears this, and looks enraged, ranting on about life as a Royal not being easy. Tawny look even more embarrassed by this, and seems like she's going to burst into tears. It takes a lot of effort from his parents to make him stay, and he glares at Tawny as she passes. The other girls in front of me pass with flying colors as well, leaving me to face the crystal bowl alone.

I step forward and - carefully - pick up the dagger. With a soft prick, I tap the knife to my finger, getting a drop of blood and letting it slide into the crystal bowl. Nothing happens at first. There's nothing but silence, and I think the King is only a little disappointed. But just as he's about to speak - to send me back to my mother, who will be horribly ashamed - a faint noise can be heard. It's like a note being sung, and the water swirls in a circular motion, spinning round and round as it sings. I made the crystal sing. It grows in volume, and I keep myself from covering my ears as the sound grows louder and louder. After a bit of this, it begins to grow quieter, and the Fates glance at each other.

"No one has ever made the crystal sing before." Queen Maeve mutters, and I've even managed to catch the interest of the Prince. I try to look proud or confident, but on the inside, I'm slightly disappointed. I was hoping to be sent home. It's a good thing my mother doesn't know.

Wisley leads me from the room, to the other girls, and I can only think about one fact, and try to decide how I feel on it. I passed.

* * *

 **Maaaan, that was a long chapter! I hope you guys liked it though! I decided not to stop it in the middle of the knife scene, so hopefully it didn't disappoint! And as you can see, the prophecy is a _litttttle_ different, but so is the plot. Guess you guys will just have to see how it goes!  
**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - That Isn't Proper

**Chapter 3 - That Isn't Proper**

 **Well, here's the next chapter for this, in my flood of updates to all my stories! Do enjoy.**

 **Evx : Hehe, that review made me laugh. cx**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In the Past...

"We should play a game." I stare at Mina as if she's gone crazy.

"A game? I couldn't!"

"You don't play games?" She gasps. "Come on, just try it."

"But it isn't proper!"

"Come on!" She grabs my hand, and tugs me into a clearing. "We'll play a simple game first. Hide and seek! Somebody hides, and the other person counts to ten and looks for them."

"That sounds like a stupid game." I mutter.

"I think you're just too chicken to play." She smirks, and suddenly I can't back down.

"Fine, I'll play!" I sigh, but she just smirks a bit bigger.

"Alright. I'll hide first! Close your eyes and start counting!"

* * *

In The Present...

The girls all eat, this time alone, but in the future I will be joining them. Supposedly it's to help me decide early, if I wanted to. I could rig all of these tests so one girl won if I wanted to. After all, I am the one who is deciding who passes and who fails in the rest of the tests. But there's no one I specifically want to have win. I don't want to get married to any of these girls.

However, I do want to _find out_ about one girl in particular. Princess Wilhelmina. I would recognize the little girl from the woods anywhere. Yet I saw not even a flicker of recognition in her gaze as she looked at me. Does she remember me? I would assume so. But then why didn't she recognize me?

And the first ceremony confused me. When she was standing there, she seemed like all the other girls. Just trying to prove herself worthy. But she didn't exactly look like she wanted to be there. Maybe it was my imagination. I don't know. But then, she moved the girls out of harm's way, and saved their lives. She didn't even seem to think twice about being in front, and she stopped and dropped the knives impressively. And yet, then she went up to the crystal bowl and looked just like the other girls. How? Which side of her is actually her? Because I know for a fact both can't coincide in one. Which was she faking?

So, I decided I'd see what I could find out by listening at her door. And possibly coming in the room, if I learn anything.

"This is stupid." I hear the muttering from within the room. "I don't even want to be here."

This sparks my interest. She doesn't want to be here? She came against her will? I assumed all the girls _wanted_ to marry me. Who wouldn't? But she...doesn't? Strange...

That's when the door open, and I'm faced with a disgruntled princess. "What on earth are you doing?" She hisses the words. "Everyone knows spying isn't proper."

"Calm down, Mina, I can explain-"

This just seems to irritate her even more. "I don't know how you know my nickname, or why you aren't being formal, but I suggest you leave."

"Come on, Mina, you know how I know your nickname. You told me it seven years ago!"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember meeting a Royal prince in the woods."

This takes me by surprise. "W-What? You don't remember?"

"No. I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Just, um, leave me alone."

"No, wait!" I grab her hand before she can shut the door, and she stiffens. "Can I talk to you?"

She looks like she hates this already. "Fine."

After stepping back to allow me entrance, I shut the door behind me, frowning. "You really don't remember anything?"

"Is there anything to remember?" I frown harder at this.

"You really don't remember..." It's like a punch to the gut. She doesn't remember what happened. "Mina, seven years ago, your family visited the castle for a treaty, and I ran into you in the woods. We became friends..."

"I don't remember any of that." She sighs, and closes her eyes. "I'm sorry, Prince Teague, because I think you honestly believe this happened. But I think I would remember meeting you."

I glance at her, and sigh. "Do you really not want to be here?"

She looks slightly shocked, and goes a little pink. "Ah, well..."

"Answer honestly. I won't judge you, I promise."

"You'll kick me out if I answer wrong."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Maybe." She shrugs. "But my parents wouldn't."

"Oooh." I look at her. "Well, I promise I won't kick you out if you answer honestly. On my honor as a Royal."

"Fine. I don't want to be here." She crosses her arms. "Happy?"

"I'll leave you alone, I guess." I step out, even more confused than I remember.

So the confidence was a sham. The instinct was her actual personality. Just like back then. But then why doesn't she remember? What happened to her after she left? These questions bounce around in my head, taunting me to try and figure out the answer. But I don't know. I honestly don't know why she doesn't remember me. Unless she's only pulling my leg? I wouldn't put it past her, but that didn't seem like it was faked. Maybe she was a different princess? But how many siren royal families were out there that named their princesses Wilhelmina? Scratch that, I don't even think there _was_ more than one royal family for the Sirens. So it had to be her.

I think it's time to do some research.

* * *

 **So, who's ready for the second test?**

 **Also, remember that three reviews will get you the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Second Test

**Chapter Four - The Second Test**

 **Alright, guys! You went over the amount, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up! I've been brainstorming quite a bit, so I'm honestly curious as to what you guys will be thinking!**

 **andgirl12 : Yes, he does! cx I wouldn't let him know that though...**

 **Also, the "In The Past..." isn't always in order. ;) So, unlike the "In The Present...", In The Past could be happening at any time. Kind of like Once Upon a Time!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

I sit there, watching the princess step into the carriage with her parents. I can't believe it. That girl in the woods...Was Princess Wilhelmina? I knew that a princess had come with the siren king and queen, but I never bothered trying to look for her. I didn't want to meet her.

So the entire time she was in the Royal woods, she was allowed. Her _parents_ might not have wanted her there, but she was allowed by the law. And yet, she never once corrected me whenever I made comments about her being a commoner. Never once did she tell me she wasn't one. Was it because she didn't want me to act different? Or because she liked being thought of as a commoner and having freedom? I can't tell.

It makes more sense now, the fact that she didn't care I was royalty. She was royalty herself. Although, her manners - in fact, she as an entire Fae being - needs some work as a princess. But...I think I'm going to miss her.

She was right. I am lonely.

I turn away from the window.

* * *

In The Present...

I sit in the library, waiting for the next princess to arrive. I lost track of how many came. There was the dwarf - or was it a gnome? Yes, I think that was it - who tried to fight the ogre, which is currently lumbering about the library, oblivious to me. And then there was the sniveling girl - Tawny, I think - who tried to sing it to sleep. That didn't work at all. Both times I had to save them. Not that it really matters. No matter the circumstances, unless someone is absolutely horrid, I know who I'll be disqualifying. And it'll be Tawny.

As I wait, I reflect on breakfast earlier, which I ended up eating with the princesses. It was very interesting, actually. Almost enjoyable.

It had started with Annalora raving about her kingdom's riches. She was probably trying to impress and perhaps intimidate the others, and I knew I was going to be in for a boring breakfast. I wasn't exactly sure why Annalora was placed so close to me at the table. She was right on my right, and it was one of the worst experiences of my life. I'll have to have that fixed.

And apparently one of the other girls was bored too, because during one of her statements a large spurt of water launched from her cup and hit her between the eyes. Her reaction was probably the best thing that happened today. She let out a wretched noise, and began to freak out about her make up and what not. There was quite a bit of snickering at the table, and Annalora made the logical decision and attacked the girl across from her, Estrella.

Except, it wasn't quite so logical. I had connected the dots, and there was one girl sitting at the table who would have a lot more ease at manipulating water than the other girls. After all, being a water Fae would probably enhance your ability, since you would practice with it more often. I looked up, and Princess Wilhelmina was silently laughing, covering her mouth to try and hide it. I could see her eyes twinkling with amusement and mischief, and somehow I knew it was her. Even if Ever and Diana, along with a few other girls, were cracking up more than her.

She had done things like that before, when we were twelve. She had shot spurts of water, and played with it. Most of the time it was because I ordered her too, for my amusement. A few times it was just because she wanted to, or because we were playing a game. The one time it was because she was angry, and torrents of water came flying at me. We'd stayed out there for almost the entire day those few days, and I have to admit, they were - and are - some of my best memories of my childhood. Does she really not remember?

I look up as the door to the library opens, revealing who else but Mina. A small smirk takes my face as I move to the shadows. This should be interesting. What attempt will she make to fight the ogre? How long will I let her suffer before I save her? These sort of questions echo in my mind as she moves cautiously through the room, surveying her surroundings warily.

And that's when the ogre comes out. I shift to an ogre too, in case she sees me, as I don't want her to know I'm here. She looks surprised by the ogre, but not by a lot. Obviously she expected something like this.

She ducks under a table and I can hear her sharp breathing from here. She's devising a plan as she hides under there, but the ogre quickly approaches, and throws the table aside. The books on it go flying and she grasps for something to protect herself as it approaches her. She ends up standing up and rushing over to a bookcase, scrambling up it. It's from that perch that she spots me, and frowns hard, before turning her attention back to the other ogre. I thin she's more worried about the immidiate threat, at least for now.

Mina is clutching a book, and glares down at the ogre as it reaches to climb up. After observing the book she holds in her hand, she holds the book out in front of her like it's going to do something. What on earth? Is she trying to get herself killed? I can't tell, but right when I'm about to do something, it does work. It begins to glow gold, and the ogre tries to scramble around and get out of the light. It doesn't work though. It's dragged inside, and swiftly the glow disappears, revealing that the ogre is...Gone? Did she just suck it into the book?

She turns to face me, but then shuts the book, and a small smirk appears on her face. "You can morph back now, Prince Teague."

That startles me, and I morph back out of shock. "How on earth did you know it was me?"

"You weren't attacking me. Ogres are stupid, and when one is attacking they all attack. Plus, a real ogre would've collapsed that shelf, or at least moved." Her logic makes sense, and I'm slightly embarrassed that I didn't think of that.

I decide to change the topic, and gesture to the book. "How did you do that?"

"Do what? The thing with the book?" I nod, and she shrugs. "It's not really something I can explain."

"Can I see it?"

"The book?"

"Yes."

She looks a little hesitant, as if she doesn't want to release her weapon, but ends up doing so, and hands over the book. "Fine."

I look at the picture. It's lifelike, showing the somewhat destroyed library and capturing the ogre perfectly. It's impressive Fae magic, really. But when I close it to see what it was, my face falls. One of my notebooks. I hadn't been able to write in this one yet, but I had planned on it. I had been hoping to write stories in it. Some made up by myself, some actual things that had happened, and some things that I heard from others. But, it looked like that wouldn't happen now. "Did you have to use this book?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I wasn't looking at what book I was using in order to defeat an ogre." She says sourly.

Great. I've irritated her again. But why do I care? I shouldn't. "You weren't in any danger. I would've saved you."

That just seems to irritate her even more. "I'm not a damsel in distress in need of saving. I am perfectly capable of keeping myself safe."

"Right. Right. Sorry." I turn to a door.

"Wait! What about my book?" She protests.

"It's my book in the first place." I argue, and she crosses her arms.

She still looks annoyed. "Fine." And then she turns to go, only to pause. "You obviously don't want to get married, so why are you doing this?"

"My parents said I took too long." I shrug.

"So your choice was taken from you?"

"Not necessarily." I step a bit closer. "I still choose who leaves and who stays. I can still, in the end, decide who marries me."

My eyes meet her's, and then she turns and follows the rest of the girls. Rather quickly, I might add. I call after her, "I guess I should get to work on finding another ogre!"

I don't think I'm imagining the snort.

After the rest of the girls go through - and Tawny is eliminated - I sit in the library, browsing through the Siren section, which - thankfully - suffered no damage. If it had, I could've very easily lost the only chance I had at finding out what happened. The valuable information could've been gone. I pour over the book to no avail, and I'm about to give up when I land on a heading in the current book I'm looking at.

 _Injuries to the Royal Sirens._

Injuries...Yes, she could've suffered some injury. I flip through, reading over subheadings, until I land on one. The royal carriage crash. Seven years ago.

Now especially intrigued, I scan the listed injuries after seeing that it mentions driving home from the negotiations with the Fates. Sure enough, there is Princess Wilhelmina's name...And it's listed she suffered a minor head injury. She lost the memories of the last few days, but according to what's recorded, her parents didn't think anything important happened and just let her go on without them. They had nothing to trigger her memories with anyways...

A trigger? Something could trigger her memories? Then it hits me. I could take her into the Royal woods to try and trigger her memories. I want her to remember. I really do.

It's time to devise a plan.

* * *

 **Oooh, look at that! She suffered a head injury and lost her memories...So Teague will be trying to retrieve them! Yay!**

 **Remember, we need three reviews!**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter 5 - Midnight Meetings

**Chapter Five - Midnight Meetings**

 **Guest : Thank you! I was honestly surprised no one had written it yet too. cx**

 **Alright! We have three reviews, so let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"Is there a reason you decided that we'd not only meet twice in a day, but we'd also meet at midnight?" I ask, watching Teague carefully.

" _Technically_ , since we met at midnight, it's tomorrow. Er, today. Today which was yesterday's tomorrow, and-" He's going to keep rambling

"You're making absolutely no sense." To prove my point, I think about a small ball of water, and toss it at him.

That gets the desired reaction. He jumps back, as if it's acid, and barely manages to not get hit "Ack! Wilhelmina, what on earth are you doing?"

"How many times have I said I prefer being called Mina?" I form another ball and toss it at him.

He dodges behind a tree, eyes wide. "Stop it! Where are you getting that water from anyway?"

I smirk. "Guess you'll just have to find out."

On that note, I scramble up the trunk of another tree, and begin traveling from branch to branch. I grab ones overhead to steady myself - and occasionally swing from them - as well as land and leap from the ones beneath me, traveling from tree to tree.

"Mina! Where on earth are you going?" He awkwardly scrambles up a tree, and cautiously tests a branch I had gone on, both hands wrapped around the trunk.

"Come on, Teague! Just follow me! If you want to find out, just throw caution to the wind!" I continue my gleeful trek, and finally, he gives in, hurrying after me.

Till he falls. He doesn't even fall very far, but you'd think he'd fallen one hundred feet down from the ruckus he makes. I can't help it. I break down in fits of laughter as he lays splayed on the ground, groaning.

"Remind me why I listened to you?" He grumbles.

"Because you only learn from your mistakes." I respond, spinning back around.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Like I said, just follow me!" And then I set off again.

He ends up scrambling back into the tree - I wonder if it ever occurred to him he didn't technically have to listen to me and go tree leaping, and could just follow on foot - and while I occasionally slip, he takes more spills than I do. I'm honestly quite proud, since I'm a siren.

Finally, I arrive at the small pond, where I imagined the water from. "Here we are!"

He stares at it. "Why are we here?"

"Because this is where I got the water from, and you asked where I got it from." He moves his head and stares at me as if I've gone crazy. "Care to see if it's to your liking?"

He opens his mouth to respond, not understanding my teasing till it's too late, and he goes sprawling into the pond below. I so do enjoy pushing him around, considering he has some very funny reaction. He sputters out water, and glares up at me. "Mina!"

"What, is it not to your liking?"

His response is silent, until I feel a tug on my foot - Fae magic? - and I go falling into the pond as well. I fall with a splash, but I do land more gracefully than he did. "Ha."

"You were more prepared." He protests, but I just smirk, and send a splash of water at him.

He throws some back at me with his magic, and soon we have an all out water battle. I, of course, have the advantage though, till something - and it isn't Teague - sends me sprawling into the water, face first, and out of breath. I sputter, but it's trying to drag me back, and I can't get my face out of the water.

"Mina?" I would respond if it wouldn't use up the small bit of oxygen I have. My lungs burn. I may be a siren, but I can't be under water for too long without air! I haven't learned how to yet! "Mina, what are you doing?"

In the end, Teague jerks me upwards, and I let the air cool my lungs, panting. After a few minutes, I realize he's still touching me, so I shift away.

"Thanks." The corners of his mouth turn into a smile at my gratitude.

"Well, I wouldn't want a damsel in distress to drown."

"I'm not a damsel in distress. I was just in a spot of trouble. It happens to the best of us."

"Whatever. I still saved your life." He looks smug.

And now I owe him. Just peachy.

* * *

In The Present...

Since everyone had lunch served to them on their own, dinner has to be everyone together. The Fates insisted on it. Funny though, the Fates never did show up. So, it was just Prince Teague and us princesses.

The table arrangements have changed. Now, I was sitting on the prince's right and Ever on his left. Annalora happens to be sitting two seats down, so she's not too far from us but close to the end of the table, and she looks livid. I remind myself to stay out of her way.

"Wilhelmina, how did _you_ get past the ogre?" She asks, glaring at me. No doubt she's got something planned.

I glance at Prince Teague for a moment, and decide telling wouldn't be smart even if I would tell her. "It's a secret."

"What? Did you cheat? Use your Siren's Lure or whatever it's called and force it to walk out a window or something? You _were_ the last one in there before the ogre had to be replaced. I bet you only weren't disqualified because you're using the Lure to cheat and to try and win."

"Why, you dirty, rotten, ugly, little brat!" I stand up, glaring at her.

Prince Teague looks like he's not sure what to do. Break the fight? Yell at one of us? Let it go?

"Says the girl with the fish face." Everyone knows a siren doesn't have a fish face. But I lose it at that. Using Fae magic, I throw the food on her plate into her face. "Eew!"

"Now nobody has to see your hideous thing you call a face." I snap. "I'm not the one that would even need to cheat. You are."

She lets out an angry noise, but instead of throwing something or throwing an insult at me, I feel a searing pain on my arm, and let out a pained noise as I see the cut. She did that with Fae magic? I clutch it, and glare at her, trying to decide on some course of retaliation.

"Enough! Annalora, she didn't cheat." The prince snarls, standing up. "I saw what she did, and it was more impressive magic than anything you did!"

I freeze at this. Did Prince Teague just...Defend me? Annalora snarls insults at me under her breath, and I can't help but guess that they're foul.

"Dinner is dismissed." The prince stands up and the girls begin to scurry away. But before I can slip off, I hear him, "Wilhelmina, wait." He's about to yell at me for losing it. I can tell from the look on his face. I open my mouth to try and explain it, but instead, he gives a simple command, "Let me see your arm."

"I can heal it myself." I mutter, but he still hears it.

"I want to know if the damage is serious enough to get rid of wart face or not. Now let me see." He carefully moves my hand off the wound, and frowns. I'm still wide-eyed at the fact that he just referred to Annalora as wart face. "It isn't serious enough to get rid of her." He looks upset by that. "But, it won't be hard to heal."

He waves a hand over it, and a golden glow appears as it disappears before my eyes. "...I could've done that myself."

"You could at least say thank you." He huffs.

"Can I go now?" I honestly really want to get away, because he's not letting go of my arm.

"Ah...Yes." He nods, looking a little embarrassed. "Of course. I'm sorry."

He lets go, and I hurry off.

Later that night, when I'm in proper sleepwear, I see a flicker of a shadow in the room, and wave a hand over a candle at my bedside. I lights, revealing a certain prince, watching me.

"Do you make it a habit of coming into girls' rooms uninvited it, or am I the only one privileged enough to be in your presence?" I glare at him.

"Shhh. I don't want the entire castle knowing I'm in your room. Besides, none of these rooms belong to any of you. They're all mine." He smirks.

"And is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Yes. But you have to follow me to find out." He smirks, walking over to the window...Which is open. Is that how he got in? Why didn't he just use the hallway?

"Why?"

"Just follow me." He smirks wider, and crouches by the sill.

"Wait a minute. I'm not dressed properly to go outside!" With a snap of my fingers, I'm dressed into a dress, although very simple. He seems a bit surprised that I'm not fancied up...Or so I think. And then he falls down.

"Drop on down to me." He calls after a minute.

"What?"

"Trust me. Just drop down to me."

I don't trust him. But I'm not letting him show me up. I step on the sill, and drop down, only for him to catch me in his arms. I quickly slide out of them, and brush myself off a little.

"So, why am I out here?"

"Like I said, just follow me." He turns to enter the Royal woods.

"But there's a Reaper and an assassin running around out there!" I stare at him like he's crazy.

"Trust me, they won't be there. Not just follow me!" He hurries off.

Sighing with a sad shake of my head, I follow. It's nearly midnight. What could he _possibly_ want to be doing in the Royal woods right now? Especially with me? I run after him through the trees, and after a while of running, we reach a small pond. I stare at it, confused. I've seen this pond before. Where have I seen it?

"I-I've seen this before..." I stare at it, trying to pinpoint where in my memories. I've never been in the Royal woods!

"Do you remember?" He asks, leaning closer. Am I imagining the hint of excitement in his voice?

"I-I-" My head spins, and then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Oh no! Poor Mina! A blackout in the middle of the woods is never good.  
**

 **Remember, three reviews if you want the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Chapter 6 - Some Things Aren't Totally

**Chapter 6 - Some Things Aren't Totally Lost**

 **Wow, two updates in a day! That's impressive! Let's say thank you to Evx, Roseberry007, and Ashka Silver for the three reviews!**

 **Evx : I would've killed her too, but that didn't seem like something that would help anybody right then.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

I ride in the carriage, bouncing slightly. I find myself glancing back in the direction we came more and more, a little sad. I'm going to miss Teague. He was a great friend, and he didn't care I wasn't addressing him as a prince. In fact, I think he might've liked that about me.

And it was nice, being thought of as a commoner. He didn't ever guess that I could be royalty, even when I mentioned being a siren. It was a relief, being free of royal duties. But now I feel guilty. I never told him that I was a princess. I never told him who I was. I lied, really, by not correcting him. But now it's too late.

"Wilhelmina?" There's my mom, looking at me with a worried frown. "Are you alright?" She looks dignified, holding herself up straight. She's poised to perfection while I'm...Well, not. I wish I was more like her sometimes. But not right now. I enjoyed not being like her. It helped me make a friend.

"I'm fine, Mother." It's probably obvious that I'm not, but I don't care. Mother leaves me be.

 _Father_ on the other hand looks worried. "Are you sur-"

He doesn't finish his statement as the carriage is hurtled forward. We go flying, and I'm sent tumbling headlong into the wall. Everything goes black after that.

* * *

In The Present...

I feel myself spinning in the dark, confused. What's going on? Memories flash before my eyes. Me, although younger, and a younger Teague. We were in the Royal woods, playing and talking. Things fly through my head. Laughter, playing, joking, talking, teasing...It all flies through in a big blur. And then? I find myself facing a light.

Slowly, I open my eyes, and find myself on my back on the ground. Kneeling over me is a certain prince, with a very worried expression on his face. I can't help but smirk at the look, and that just sends him into a mass of confusion.

"Teague...?" I ask it hesitantly, unsure if it's safe for me to use the name I used when we were twelve. Should I still address him as Prince Teague?

"Mina? Do you remember?" His eyes sparkle with excitement, and I can't help but notice how close his face is to mine.

He actually looks pretty handsome, now that I reflect on it. His black hair is a mess, but it still looks cute. And his bright blue eyes bore into mine. I feel myself being sucked in, and try to pull away from his eyes, confused. What on earth am I feeling?

"Mina, do you remember?" He repeats the question, and I wake up again, pulled out of his eyes. I nod. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm okay." I shift to a sitting position as Teague pulls back, as if he is just realizing how close we are.

"And you really remember?" He still seems to be doubting that I actually remember what happened.

"Would I be saying I did if I didn't? You really need to trust me." i give a weak smile, still recovering from the black out. "Did the tree hopping teach you nothing about trust?"

"I'm pretty sure that didn't teach me trust. It just taught me you were reckless and that you liked seeing me out of my comfort zone."

"Well, maybe." I chuckle a little. "So, explain to me again why you decided going outside at _midnight_ to show me a _pond_ was a good idea?"

"I had to make you remember somehow." He shrugs. "It seemed like the most obvious way. I made you meet me at midnight before, and you dumped me in this very same pond."

"I remember, I remember." I roll my eyes. "But we really need to get back to the palace. Someone could notice we're gone..."

"Trust me, Mina. Nobody will notice that I've disappeared. And nobody will check your room for awhile."

I just shake my head and roll my eyes. "You're getting rather confident."

"Maybe. But I'm a prince. I can get away with anything I want to."

"Mm, that may be so, but we shouldn't make anybody angry." I smirk. "So, how about you lead me back to the palace, and then if you're still lonely you can come talk to me later."

"I'm not lonely!" His protests just make me smirk even more, and I try not to laugh at him. Emphasis on the word try.

"Whatever. I need to get some sleep, Teague! Now help me get back to the castle. My head is still spinning."

"Fine, fine. Come on." He helps me to my feet, and we head back towards the castle.

When we reach the window to my room, I stare up, and frown. "Teague, explain to me how we're supposed to climb up there?"

"We aren't going to climb up there. Give me your hand." I extend it to him, and he clasps it.

In a moment, we're back in my room, and I sit on the bed. "Thank you."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you made it back safely. After all, there's a Reaper and an assassin running through those woods." And now he's mocking _me._

"Ha ha, very funny." I roll my eyes. "I wasn't just thanking you for that though."

"Weren't you?"

"No. I was thanking you for helping me get those memories back."

"Oh, two thank you's? I'm flattered."

"Don't get used to it."

"I don't know. I think I'll have to try and arrange for you to get in trouble more often so I can weasel a thank you out of you."

"Don't you dare!" I shove him, and he grins.

"It's good to have you back. The _real_ you."

"The _real_ me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"The you that remembers me. Duh." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Right, right. Now you need to go! I need to get _some_ sleep."

" _Fine_..." He blows me a kiss, and my eyes widen, which makes his grin even wider. "Night, Mina."

"Night, Teague." He stands up, and once he leaves the room, I change my outfit back to proper sleepwear. And I fall asleep faster than expected.

* * *

 **What are you guys thinking now that Mina remembers befriending Teague? I love writing between them now that she does, because they are so cute! Then again, if you know me, you know they're my ultimate ship. Team Meague for the win, guys!**

 **Three reviews will get you chapter seven, guys! Keep that in mind, and if you like this and read it, take the time to review it! Your reactions always are so enjoyable to read!**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Chapter 7 - Dancing Through the Third

**Chapter Seven - Dancing Through the Third Test**

 **Hehe, that totally wasn't a pun off the fact that I have another fanfiction on here (a finished one) that's called Dancing. Not at all. What would make you think that?**

 **Wonderwoman : Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't respond to you during Chapter Five, but I posted the chapter before I saw your review! I'm super glad you like my story!**

 **Evx : That's right! Go get him, Mina!**

 **Ashka Silver : I have to agree. Teague is so cute!**

 **Guest : Thank you! I thought it would be smart to have it include things from Reign, but also have things that never were since the plot changed drastically.**

 **Guest : I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"Do you dance?" I ask the question suddenly as we sit in the grass.

She looks away, as if embarrassed. "Uh..."

"What is it?" I ask, tilting my head.

"I never learned how." She looks back at me, her face pink. I can't help but grin, and I leap to me feet.

"Then I'll teach you!" I extend my hand to her, so that she can stand up.

"W-What?" She looks shocked, staring at me as if I've grown two heads.

"Don't act like it's such a crazy thing. I'm a prince. Of course I know how to dance. So let me teach you how to."

"But..." She's still unsure? Really?

"Aren't you the one that says I should be taking risks? That should apply to you too. Otherwise, you'll be a hypocrite." That should do the trick.

This seems to make up her mind, just as I suspected, but she still looks nervous. "Fine."

I help her to her feet, and with some work manage to get her hands in the proper places. With some Fae magic, I create some music for us to dance with, and we begin. If she hadn't told me she'd never danced before, I never would've guessed, because she seems like a natural. After some time, the music ends, but I still look at her.

"How about another dance?"

"What?" Her eyes widen.

"You heard me. Let's dance again."

"But I don't know how..."

"You just danced like a natural, yet claim you don't know how? Now we have to do another dance, so I can prove you can." Taking her hands again - and restarting the Fae magic - I dance with her yet again.

This time, she believes me when I told her she passed that class with flying colors. She smiles a little. "Good. I can't be outdone by a prince."

* * *

In The Present...

I stand in the ballroom, waiting for the first girl to be sent in. My father, Lucian, will be sending the first one in any moment. He managed to round them all up for the third test, and then sent me in to wait in here.

The third test. Dancing. It'll be very interesting, seeing how the girls dance.

My mind drifts to what I told Mina at the second test. I told her I could choose whoever I wanted to win these tests. And, isn't that true, now that I really think about it? If I want somebody out, I can get them out. If I want someone to win, I can ensure they win. And I do want someone to win...But I can't let her know that. It might ruin everything.

I look up as a door opens. Who do I have the "pleasure" of dancing with first? A scowl slides onto my face when I see her. Wart face. The gnome. Annalora.

"Hello, Prince Teague." Her voice is very smooth, and I want to scrunch up my face whenever I hear it.

"Greetings." My voice is rather cool.

"Care to explain what we're doing, alone, in a ballroom?" She steps a bit closer, and I hold back my scowl. I've began to hate her even more than I did originally after what she did to Mina.

"Dancing. That's what happens in ballrooms."

"So that's all the third test is? Dancing? You're going to judge us on our dancing skills?"

"A queen must be able to dance." I respond.

"Well, I certainly can dance. And very well, I might add." She steps closer. "Shall we begin?"

I sigh. There's no avoiding it. "I guess we shall."

She's definitely experienced. Her hands immidiately find the right positions, and she is very graceful, going with the music. But, I don't really care. In fact, I'm irritated that she's good. She's probably going to end up being better than a lot of the other girls, and then I won't be able to kick her out now, because someone will be horrid and I'll feel like I have to get rid of them.

The music ends, but she doesn't release me right away. In fact, I basically have to shove her off to get her to let go.

"Go wait in that room." I point to a door.

She looks slightly upset that dancing didn't do anything more, like make me interested in her. I glare as she walks out, shaking my head. Could there be a worse girl out there? I think not.

I stand in the room, pacing, as I wait for the next girl to come. Honestly, I'm not excited at all. I hate dancing. But, it's a necessity for Royals - and Fates - to be able to dance. After all, with the amount of social gatherings they go to - or, in my case, are forced to go to - they must be able to carry themselves well.

"Teague?" The curious voice jolts me out of my trance, and I turn away from the exit door to face Mina, and manage to find a small smile to slip onto my face. "Why are we in a ballroom?"

"It's the third test. Dancing."

Her face falls. Why, does she dislike dancing? "O-oh."

"Why? Do you not like dancing?"

"No, I...I just, I can't do it. I'm not good at it."

"Have you forgotten our lessons?" I step a little closer, tilting my head.

"Those happened seven years ago, Teague!"

"So you _haven't_ forgotten. You just don't think they'll work." She goes slightly pink. "Come on, Mina. Give them a chance." I step closer, so there's only a few inches between us. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

"Good." I take her hands, guiding them to the correct spots. "Are you ready?"

After a moment, she nods. "Yes."

We begin to dance, and I guide her along. She's beautiful, when dancing. In fact, she looks like a natural.

"You're doing great." I whisper.

"Really?" Does she always doubt herself? She did back then too.

"Would I be saying you did if you didn't?"

"Probably not."

After some more dancing, the music ends, and I hold her there for a few more moments before releasing her.

"You can go in to the next room through that door." I point, but hold her hand, not allowing her to leave yet.

"Teague?" Her voice is filled with question as to why I'm not releasing her.

"I just wanted to say you look beautiful." Her eyes are full with confusion as to why I've just suddenly said this.

I let go of her hand, and she walks towards the door, continually glancing back at me. She wants to know what I meant by that. She wants to know if it was just a compliment, or more. Should I tell her? Should I possibly dash my chances with her? Or should I not tell her, and also possibly dash my chances with her?

Why do girls have to be so complicated?

* * *

 **What do you guys think with Mina and Teague? Should Teague confess his feelings sooner, or later? Tell me what you think if you review!  
**

 **Three reviews will get me working on Chapter Eight, so remember that! Now, it's time for me to continue my updating spree, so I'm off! Next up on the list is Remembered, if I _remember_ correctly. Hehe, there are countless amounts of puns I can use with that name...Okay, I'll stop. But, remember, review!**

 **~ Dagger**


	8. Chapter 8 - Just a Small Push

**Chapter 8 - Just a Small Push  
**

 **Ashka Silver : Because Teague _is_ the definition of adorable.**

 **Roseberry007 : Ooh, did I make an unintentional Aladdin reference? What was it? cx I didn't even realize I did! I'm glad it makes your day when your update, I always enjoy doing it!**

 **Guest 1 : Hehe, I guess you'll have to wait and see...I can promise you that there will be something at least similar to that scene though.**

 **Evx : I do love you. Shhh. Don't cry. I promise if I do make Mina reject Teague it won't be too harsh.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"One...Two...Three...Four..." His counting echoes through the trees I dart away, looking for a suitable hiding spot.

Where should I go? Somewhere clever, of course. I spot a fallen log, big enough for me to fit inside, and manage to clamber inside.

"Ten!" I hear his cry, and know the search has begun.

That's when my clumsiness happens to strike. Just a shift of weight causes the log to go rolling, and it happens to be in the direction of the hill I climbed to get here. I let out a short, terrified scream. I'm going to crash!

"Mina, one of these times I'm going to fail this test and you're going to end up dead." Could it be?

The log stops bouncing, and lands with a soft thud on the ground. I easily climb out, panting, and glance up. Sure enough, there's Teague, smirking at me. I can't help but feel slightly sour.

"I believe I've found you. And saved your life, again."

I brush off my skirt, going a little pink. "I...Uh...Meant to do that."

"You don't need to make excuses. I think you enjoy making me worry."

"I do not! That was completely unintentional!" I huff angrily.

"Of course it was."

I cross my arms. "You know what? Think whatever you want. I don't even care." I fling my hands in the air and begin to stalk off.

"Mina, wait! I'm sorry! I was just teasing you!" He chases after me down the hill, and steps in front of me to stop me.

"I'd like to go now." I say it quietly, tired of his antics.

"Please, Mina. Don't leave." He's pleading with me now. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just...Well, I'm not very good at being friends with people. I've never had any before. I didn't think I was going to offend you."

"Well, you did."

"And I'm sorry! Mina, please don't hold that against me."

I huff, and shake my head. "Just this once, Teague. Next time, I won't let you off the hook so easily."

He looks relieved. "Thanks."

* * *

In The Present...

I'm sitting on the bed in my room when Teague walks in, and I glance up as the door opens and shuts.

"You know, I almost think you look forward to these visits I'm paying you, Mina." A cocky grin lights up on his face as he says it, and he leans casually against the wall across from me.

I'm so glad it's dark, because my face goes pink. "No! I just figure I should be prepared, considering you seem to do it whether I like it or not."

"But you _do_ like it."

"I never said that!"

"But it's written all over your face."

"If something _did_ happen to be written on my face, you wouldn't be able to see it, because it's too dark in here."

"Hm, I guess you're right." There's a lull in the conversation before he speaks again. "How about we go for a walk?"

"A walk?"

"What, would you rather be taken out in the woods again?"

"Well, the woods weren't bad, but I'd rather not pass out again, so I'll stick with going for a walk."

Teague grins. "But you looked so cute when you were knocked out!"

I roll my eyes. "Well, you won't be seeing that again."

On that, he pouts. "I could always organize it so that you're knocked out again."

"Don't you dare!"

"Fine, fine." He puts his hands up. "Well, shall we go?"

"I guess." I stand up, and follow him out of the room. "Is this even allowed?"

"What my parents don't know won't hurt them. Besides, it's not like they'd be mad I'm spending time with one of the girls. In fact, they'd probably be pleased."

"They would?" I ponder that. "Ah, yes, I guess they would like that..."

"Yup. Of course, they probably shouldn't find out, unless we want this marriage process ending early with a winner decided by them. Although, perhaps you might like that?" He smirks at me, mischief twinkling in his eyes as my own eyes widen.

I want to get him for that comment - I'm hoping he didn't notice my face go a little pink again - and my eyes land on a plant at the corner. As he smirks at me, I use some Fae magic to come up, and it then pushes him right into the bathing pools we've stopped by.

"Ack! Mina!" Now it's my turn to laugh as he flounders around in the water.

Suddenly, he's grinning again, and I follow his gaze to my leg. The tendril of the plant I used to push him in is now tangled around my leg. "Teague? Teague, don't you dar-"

My statement comes too late, as he causes the tendril to jerk me into the water, and I fall - more gracefully than Teague did - into the water. I let myself go under, and swim into the deeper area, staying under. I've learned how to breathe under the water, and can stay under there for pretty long times till I have to go up for air. So, time to see Teague freak out a bit.

* * *

 **Hehe, this is instead of the scene at the bathing pools (is that what they were called?) with Annalora, in case you all were wondering. And it does go into next chapter a bit, so if you want to be seeing what happens next, remember to review! I'm hoping to work in a kiss or two, so let's see if that happens next chapter or not... c;  
**

 **Now we just need three more reviews so we can have another update! So review if you read and liked this! Your reviews always brighten my day.**

 **~ Dagger**


	9. Chapter 9 - What Is This Feeling?

**Chapter 9 - What Is This Feeling?**

 **Here you go, guys! Chapter Nine!**

 **Roseberry007 : Ooh, that was completely unintentional! cx**

 **Guest 2 : Actually, on the track I'm going right now, this scene was instead of the scene with Annalora. However, I can't be promising anything, so don't hold me on that, as I'm not sure.**

 **Evx : Hehe, they are adorable, aren't they? I love writing them in their conversations and such.**

 **Ashka Silver : I'm glad you like it! I like writing about clumsy little Mina too, cause it's so much fun.**

 **andgirl12 : I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hehe, it seemed like a very Mina thing to do, so I went with what my gut said and wrote it in.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"There are the stars!" I grab a limb of a tree, hoisting myself up so I can climb up and get a better look.

"Hey, Squirrel, get back down here!" I ignore his teasing, staying up in the trees. "Mina!"

"If you want to come and get me, you'll have to come up here." I call down, and he pouts.

He begins to climb the tree as I stand on a branch, looking up at the stars. I don't even realize how close he is till he grabs me from behind, and I jump, nearly falling out of the tree. Him grabbing me is the only thing not letting that happen, as he pulls me up and - consequently - closer.

"I would've thought it would be fun to dangle you over the branch and make you beg me to help you back up. It's a good thing I found out you like falling from trees though."

"Teague! Don't you dare do that! Ever!" He just flashes me a grin.

* * *

In The Present...

"Mina?" I can hear him loud and clear in the water as I hang by the bottom, bobbing slightly. I don't move a muscle unless the water makes me, curious as to what he's going to do. "Mina?!"

He's panicking. I can't help but find it a little funny that he hasn't spotted me yet in the crystal clear water. Or, perhaps he's just watching and thinking I'll come up soon. I close my eyes to try and up the effect, and then I wait.

"Mina!" Again, he calls my name, but I don't respond. He can't call it

Then, two arms grab me by the waist and pull me to the surface. I flail a little, my eyes wide open now, as I resurface, and I turn over to look and see that Teague has grabbed me.

"You do realize I can breathe under the water for very long periods of time, right?" I ask, deciding to cause some more mischief after getting such a good response.

He goes a little pink. "Don't do that! I thought you were drowning!"

"Sirens don't drown. Ever." I respond. "We're amazing swimmers, so we always stay alive when it comes to water."

"You'd better not ever do that again. Promise me you won't do that to me again."

"Mmm, I don't think I'll be making that promise anytime soon." Just then I notice he's still holding on to me. "Teague, you do realize you can let me go now, right?"

"Mmm, I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon." He's copying my response. Cheater. "I'll let go if you make the response."

"Never."

"Then, I guess I'll just have to keep holding onto you." He pulls me out of the water with him, and while we're both soaked, he still doesn't let go of me.

"Teague! Let go!"

"Not until you promise."

"Fine! I promise I won't do it again! Just let go, you're freezing!"

He releases me with a cocky grin, and I respond with a roll of my eyes. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

"We should probably be go-" I had turned away to observe the room and make sure nobody had come running at our ruckus, but my statement is completely cut off by Teague's lip.

For a minute, I'm not even sure how to respond. And then I find myself kissing him back. He pulls me a bit closer, and then after a moment, pulls away, looking me in the eye. His face is a little pink too, now that I take a good look at it.

"I...Well, I...I just had to do that once." He's trying to excuse his behavior.

"You don't need to make excuses. It's fine."

That catches him off guard. "It's fine? Wha-" Something, recognition perhaps, lights up in his eyes. "You kissed me back."

Now it's my turn to go pink. "Ah, yes, welllll..."

"Here, let's get you back to your room. You're freezing." He scoops me up, but I let out a quiet protest, so as not to call anymore attention to being out and about by ourselves.

"Teague! I know how to walk!"

"I know." He doesn't even bother to stop walking even with my protesting, and then proceeds to drop me on my bed.

"Teague!"

"What? Was it something I did?" He gives me an innocent smile, and I just shake my head with another roll of my eyes.

"Now you _really_ need to go, before we get found out."

"Fine, fine." He pouts. "If you want me to go, I'll go."

"I never said tha-" I stop myself before I state it, but not Teague looks intrigued.

"So you _don't_ want me to go?" I don't respond, still pink faced. Seeing as I'm not going to answer, he goes over to the door, and opens it. But before he leaves, he glances back and adds, "Just remember, I'm still picking who wins?"

Is he implying that he already picked a winner of these tests?

* * *

 **I love them so much. cx**

 **So, now we just need three reviews to get next chapter up! I'm thinking of upping the amount on you guys though You guys always seem to hit it so fast, so it shouldn't be too hard to reach. ;)**

 **~ Dagger**


	10. Chapter 10 - Jealous

**Chapter 10 - Jealous**

 **Hey guys, here's the next update! I will warn you, my tracks for this story have switched a little bit...**

 **Evx : Hehe, I'm glad you think so! It might happen, but I can't guarantee who will be wedding whom or anything like that if it does!**

 **Guest 3 : Hehe, thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!**

 **andgirl12 : Haha, thanks!**

 **xXMADD1EXx : Well, if you look at one of the chapters (the number escapes me), In The Past revealed Mina nearly drowned at one point because she hadn't been taught how to breathe underwater yet.**

 **guest : Hehe, poor Teague though. I can imagine the embarrassment he'd felt.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"You're such a brat!" I snap the words, but regret them instantly.

"And you're an idiot!" He snaps right back at me, but the words sting.

"No, you're the idiot for not realizing who I am!" Tears pricking at my eyes, I turn away.

"You're just a peasant. Why should I care who you are?" He snarls the words, and they sting even more.

"I hate you!" I sling the words at him, before running off.

"Where do you think you're going?" He shouts after me.

"I don't know, but anywhere is better than here, because _you_ won't be there!" The tears are falling as I run, and I brush them away. I won't cry because of what he said. I'm not some baby. I shouldn't care what he said. So, I just run.

"Wilhelmina?" My father is in the woods. I can hear him.

I break through the trees, and I see him, turned to see me. I run up to him, and I think he sees I'm crying, because he bends down so I can run into his arms. I push my face into my shoulder.

"Wilhelmina, what happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

I guess you could call it that. "Yes."

"It'll be fine, I promise."

He picks me up in his arms like he used to do when I was littler, and begins to walk back towards the castle. That's when I hear it, near the edge of the woods. "Mina?"

I don't respond.

* * *

In The Present...

I'm sitting in my room dejectedly. This entire day has made me absolutely miserable.

It started with breakfast. Teague ignored me. Completely. No matter how many times I tried to catch his eye, to find out that I didn't just dream up last night, he refused to even look at me. It wasn't just at breakfast though. It was at lunch and at dinner as well.

This behavior carried over to the test we had today too. A Fae magic test, to see what we could actually do. Teague only spoke to me when needed, with curt and cool responses. Was this my way of being rejected? I couldn't even figure out what he was doing. I preformed really well, or so I thought, but he didn't say anything. I was being treated like he treated everyone else. Had he just kissed me to mess with me and my emotions?

As I sat on my bed, I heard something outside of my room. Giggling. Annalora's annoying giggling. And it was coming from just outside my room. I could hear footsteps, and when I crept up to the door, I could hear them.

"Kiss me _again_ , Teague." My blood began to boil at the image that my mind formed, and I tried to banish it away. But it makes me so angry, and it isn't going away very easily.

"Of course, Annalora." That's the response from Teague. My blood boils even more. Am I jealous that he's talking to Annalora the same way he talked to me when we would have our nightly meetings? Maybe.

There's the sound of kissing, and then footsteps. They're walking away. But I need to know if I'm imagining this, or if it's actually happening. I wait a few minutes before opening the door, and then creep out and peer around the corner.

There's Teague and Annalora, kissing once again. My anger reaches breaking point, and I turn away, rushing back to my room and slamming the door. That's it. I'm done. I don't care if I'm going to be a disgrace to my family. I'm leaving, and right now.

I hate him. I thought I was special. I thought that I actually mattered after what happened in the past. But apparently not. When he said he'd already picked a winner of these _stupid_ tests, I thought for a moment that he meant me. But that's not the case. He meant wart-faced, rude, ugly, bossy, stuck-up, arrogant, idiotic Annalora.

I throw the few items I have in my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, and make it over to the window. I thrust it open, and peer downwards. It's a long drop, but I'm sure that I'll live. After all, Teague made the jump when he took me outside to bring back my memories. If he can do it, so can I. I won't let something like a small - or not so small - drop stop me. I crouch on the window sill, staring down. Am I ready to do this? Can I do it? But I have to. I made a fool of myself, letting Teague toy with my emotions for his own personal enjoyment. I'm not staying for any longer.

I'm about to drop down whenever I hear the door open.

"Mina? What are you doing?"

* * *

 **I know, I know, I'd said I didn't think I was going to do this to you guys. I said I didn't think I would make Annalora and Teague . But, I did. I'm sowwy. ;; But, it's necessary. I promise. Any opinions on how Teague is going to handle this?**

 **Anyways, I'm bumping the review count, because I think you guys can do it! If it starts taking super long, I may lower it again. Aim for five reviews this time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	11. Chapter 11 - Stupid Boys

**Chapter Eleven - Stupid Boys**

 **Here it is guys! The much anticipated - I assume, considering some of your reviews on the fact that Teague was kissing Annalora - chapter eleven of Just Follow Me!**

 **Evx : It's okay, Evx! Don't freak out just yet, because there are still are quite a few more tests!**

 **andgirl12 : Really? I've never heard Carousel, so I'll have to listen to it at some point! And yes, it is slightly confusing, but as you said, all the answers will be in this chapter! So don't be too stressed out. ;)**

 **guest 1 : Hehe, I guess you'll just have to wait! I think Annalora is very annoying, but as you said, a very useful character plot wise. I promise, she's definitely is going to cause some trouble.**

 **guest 2 : I promise, the answers to why he did that are in this chapter. As for why they were fighting in the past...Well, you'll just have to read and connect the dots! Once the story finishes, I may create a chapter afterwards that puts all of what happens in the past in order, so that you guys can follow it a bit easier!**

 **Anonymous : Hm...I guess you'll just have to see if you're right in this chapter! And there's no guarantee about the towers thing. It'll depend on how things go... :3**

 **Guest : Hehe, jumping is so fun! We'll have to see if she does it or not though.**

 **booknerd00 : He does have a reason! Whether it's a good one or not? Well, you guys will have to determine that after reading. ;) I promise you, there is a reason for it!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"Mina? Are you okay?" Teague asks worriedly, sitting beside me on the log I'm on.

I'd met up with him as planned, but run away after some time. I just couldn't stand being around him. Not right then. Not when all I could think of was my brother...

"Mina?" He asks again.

"I-I...No." I plunge my face into my hands to try and hide the tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone was murdered at our homelands, and my younger brother witnessed it. He...Well, it traumatized him. He almost never talked before, but now...He won't speak a single word, and no one knows if it's him forcing himself to be mute, or if it's because of what he saw." I shake my head.

"He's not here with you?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't matter."

That's like a slap to a face. My tears stop and my sadness is replaced with anger as I stiffen, pulling my face from my hands. " _What_?"

"Well, you left him at your home, which you are obviously far away from. So, you obviously must not care for him too much, so it shouldn't matter."

"What is _wrong_ with you? You have no right to assume that!"

"I have every right. It's only logical."

I struggle to find the right words, so angry that I can't think of anything. But I'd accept anything! An insult, a statement, anything...Except for the truth, of course. I can't tell him why I'm here without Charlie or who I am.

"It isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

I finally decide what I'm going to say in response to Teague, anger fueling me.

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In The Present...

"Mina?!" I repeat myself, inching closer as if approaching a rabid animal.

She turns around, and I'm a bit taken aback by the look of utter hatred that she throws at me. It's almost as if it's radiating off her. She's really angry now.

"What do you want?" She snaps the words at me.

"I want to know what you're doing."

"You don't care what happens with me, so go on back to kissing your _precious_ Annalora. I'm sure she's dying for you to go back to her, so go on! Get going! I wouldn't want to interrupt anything important."

Oh goodness, I've really messed up this time. "Mina, Mina, I can explain..."

"No! I don't want to hear anymore _stupid_ excuses from you!" She flings the words at me.

"Mina, I promise, I have a good reason for ignoring you! Please, just let me explain!"

She stiffens when I address the fact that I ignored her. "Fine. I'm listening. So start talking."

"I was...Well, I wasn't sure what to think about your opinion on our kissing."

This takes her by surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what you were thinking on the whole matter. I was thinking that I made a mistake, that you didn't feel the same way. I was trying to figure out how you felt. I knew you'd be awake. At least, I hoped you would be. And so, I figured if I was flirting and kissing with Annalora outside your door and you heard...Well, I figured that would give me my answer. When I heard the door slam, I did get my answer." She's frowning pretty hard. "I was also trying to distract myself though...In case you didn't feel the same way I did."

"So...You're saying that you kissed Annalora outside of my room to find out if I liked you as more than a friend?" She raises an eyebrow.

When she states it like that, she makes it sound stupid. I just give her an innocent smile. "You don't need to make it sound so stupid."

"But it's stupid boy logic!" I can see relief in her eyes though.

"So, you aren't mad at me? I'm back in your good graces?"

"Oh, I'm definitely mad at you for the cold shoulder and for picking - out of all girls - Annalora."

"I knew she would be the one to rile up you most." It's a weak defense.

"You still did it! So now I need to decide how you're going to be punished for that."

"Aww, come on. You don't really want to do that." I say, pouting.

"Correction, I do want to punish y-" She doesn't finish as she loses her balance at a short gust of wind, and goes falling off the window sill, towards the ground.

There's panic in her eyes as she drops, and I rush forward, barely managing to grab her wrist. She stares up at me, dangling in the air, and I grab her wrist with my other hand, hauling her back up.

"I swear, Mina, you enjoy seeing me worry about you." I smirk a little, and she just rolls her eyes.

"So, what did you do about Annalora? It's not like she'd just let you go."

I smirk wider. "Ahhh, well, let's just say she decided to take a bath."

This makes her chuckle. "Did she now?"

"Well, she didn't exactly decide to. I decided it for her. I'd purposely walked to the bathing pools so I could hear your door still, and when I heard it slam, I shoved her in the pool, told her I wasn't interested in her, and then hurried off to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

I can see the laughter sparkling in her eyes. "I wouldn't have been doing anything, stupid or not stupid, if you hadn't made the stupid decision to test me in the first place. Did you not realize I was trying to catch your eye and get confirmation that it wasn't a dream all day?"

"Well...I was kind of busy with my own plan."

She huffs, rolling her eyes. "You have a lot to learn, Teague."

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm not very social."

"You're lonely." She corrects, and then it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Are you ever going to stop saying that?"

"Nope. Not unless you get married."

Interesting subject. "You know, it's funny you bring that up..."

Her face goes pink. "Ah, well, I really should unpack my few belongings and get some sleep. Spying on your attempts to make me jealous is exhausting."

I'm a little disappointed. "Fine, fine. Night, Mina."

"Night."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about Teague's reasons for kissing Annalora? Do you think he was just being stupid? Or are you thinking that it was a good reason? Put your opinion in your review!**

 **Remember, we need _five_ reviews for me to begin to work on Chapter Twelve, so if you're wanting more after that last chapter**


	12. Chapter 12 - Cat Fight

**Chapter Twelve - Cat Fight**

 **Who's excited to see what happens now that Teague has explained his actions to Mina? I know I am. So let's find out!**

 **Anonymous : Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Roseberry007 : Ya, it was pretty stupid. cx But I agree, it was definitely cute stupid!**

 **xXMADD1EXx : I'm glad you feel better! And hehe, I agree, Meague for the win!**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad it wasn't overly gushy!**

 **Evx : Ya, I've heard it happen before, which is one reason I implemented it. cx Boys, take my advice, and don't do what Teague did!**

 **booknerd00 : That might've just been my favorite review yet. xD Thank you! I'm glad it was so Teague like!**

 **Guest 2 : Yup, Annalora is definitely angry...Especially cause she was just shoved into the bathing pools.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"So...What do you want to do now?" I ask, shaking my hair and flinging water droplets everywhere.

"Are you trying to change the subject because you don't like admitting that I saved your life?" Teague asks, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't bother to avoid the water.

My face goes bright pink. "Just tell me what you want to do."

"Uh...Well, how about you tell me about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell." I respond, my voice even as I'm trying to keep cool. I can't say a ton of things, or else he could guess what I can't let him know...

"Come on, how can I consider you my friend if I don't know anything important about you?"

"'Important?'" I echo. "And what sort of things are important?

"Like...What's your favorite color?"

"That's going too far." I smirk, and shake my head.

He laughs a little. "No, seriously, what is it?"

"I'm not sure." I bite my lip in thought. "Well, I hate the color red. I also hate the color gold..." I finger my hair, "So as you can see, that's a bit unfortunate for me with gold hair and a gold tail."

"But surely there has to be a color you like?" Very persistent, isn't he?

"Light blue." I answer after giving it some thought. "Definitely light blue. And your's?"

He grins. "Black."

I roll my eyes. "Of _course_ that's it."

"Hey!" He protests, but I just laugh. "What about hobbies? Do you have any special talents?"

"Not really..."

"Come on, there must be something you're super amazing at!"

"Not me. I'm just plain, old Mina who's no good at anything."

"You need more confidence. Come on, name one thing that you're always told that you're brilliant at."

"Well, art in general...I guess."

"Art?" That raises his interest. "Will you draw something for me?"

"I have no paper and pencil."

"That's no problem." He makes both appear, and hands them to me.

So, I begin to sketch. It's black and white, but I do my best, focusing. I block out Teague, the noise of the forest, and focus on my drawing. It's hard, since it's darker out, but in the end I finish, and sit up straight again to admire it.

"Who is that?" Teague asks, looking a bit confused.

"What, can you not tell your own face on paper?" I tease lightly, but I also am a little disappointed that he didn't recognize it. Maybe I'm not as good as I hoped?

"I didn't want to seem conceited or anything because I thought the picture on the paper was me..."

I roll my eyes. "I wouldn't have thought it was conceited." I hand the paper to him after signing it. "There. You can have it."

"Really?" His eyes gleam.

"Would I have handed it to you and said you could have it if I didn't mean it?"

"Maybe..."

"Just take the paper, doofus!"

* * *

In The Present...

The next day is going by much better than the day before. Teague is talking to me again. Thank goodness too, because I was getting really bored. At breakfast and lunch, we talk, and I'm certainly excited for the next test now that I know I'm not hated by Teague.

"Hey, are you ready for this?" Teague asks when I step into the room.

"That depends on what _this_ is."

"Swimming contest. Don't ask me _why_ we're having a swimming contest. I guess to see how you cope with water, but I didn't design any of these tests, so I can't tell." He chuckles.

"Really? Swimming?" He nods, and I grin. "Yes!"

"Geez, calm down, Mina. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is! This is one thing I actually know I'm good at!" I still grin, peering into the water. "So we just...Swim?"

"Basically. You swim from here to there," He points to the end of the pool, "and back."

"Way too easy." I scoff.

I take no hesitation leaping into the water though. As I do, I allow my tail to take the place of my legs, and then quickly take off. It takes about twenty seconds flat from me to get to there and back. I can see Teague's jaw drop.

"Wha-But-Th-How?" He speaks a jumble of words, before ending with how.

"I'm a siren. I practically _lived_ in water my entire life. What did you expect?"

He frowns. "That's true..."

"Exactly." I smirk triumphant. "So, I take it I did good?"

"You always do good." I don't know if I was supposed to hear that or not, because it's whispered. He speaks up, looking me in the eye. "You can go that way." He points to another door. "Be careful though. You're only the second person to go - as you probably know - and Annalora is in there."

I nod, and walk into the room. Annalora looks up as I enter, and the glare takes her face. "Well, look who it is. Little miss fish."

"Shut up, Annalora. Or are you still bitter that Teague shoved you in a pool and went to go to me instead?"

It has the intended effect. She scowls, stepping closer. "Shut up, fish."

"Aww, you are bitter."

"I said shut up!" She snarls the words.

"Do you think I care, wart-face?" I shoot back.

She punches me in the face. Again. It's about that time that Ever walks in, and her eyes widen. "Annalora, what did you do?!"

"Y-You set me up!" Annalora is even angrier than ever, but I don't respond, putting a hand over my eye. I'll heal it later. She lowers her voice so only I can hear. "I promise you, this isn't over."

She stalks off to the other side of the room while Ever sits me down and sits beside me. She's very sympathetic - although I don't explain why Annalora punched me, as that wouldn't be good - and I'm relieved that I at least have one friend that's a princess here. The others don't seem to like me...Not that I try to fit in. Of course, there's Dinah, but beyond her? I have no friends here.

Hm...I wonder if this injury is enough to get Annalora sent home? Someone with violent tendencies shouldn't be in this competition.

* * *

 **There totally wasn't a small Hunger Games reference in there. Nope. Nade. Zinch. Uno. I mean...Uh...Okay, ya, there was one. Anyone catch it?**

 **So, did you guys like this chapter? If you did, review! We need five in order to have Chapter 13 posted**

 **~ Dagger**


	13. Chapter 13 - Fickle Females

**Chapter Thirteen - Fickle Females**

 **Here we go guys! The next update of Just Follow Me!**

 **andgirl12 : Yup, it was the favorite color thing! I couldn't help it, I really wanted to do it. cx As for Annalora, well, you'll just have to see...**

 **Evx : Yup, that would be it! And I agree. But, whether that happens or not is yet to be revealed...**

 **Guest 1 : You are also correct on the Hunger Games reference! As for Annalora leaving...Well, we just have to see.**

 **Guest 2 : Thank you!**

 **Guest 3 : Thank you!**

 **Guest 4 : Haha, well, we can only hope!**

 **Guest 5 : My thoughts exactly! Teague isn't going to like it one bit...**

 **Guest 6 : I agree!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"Mina, I'm bored. Entertain me." I lay on the ground, and Mina huffs at me.

"I'm not some servant, to be ordered about in such a manner."

"You are a commoner, so you are to be treated as such."

She rolls her eyes, but then closes them. Good, she's going to do something for me. I push myself to a sitting position eagerly as she begins to make water with her hand, and begins to play with it. It's very impressive...Till she throws it in my face.

"Hey!" I protest loudly, and she giggles.

"Well, if I didn't entertain you, I at least entertained myself." She says before breaking out into louder laughter as I sulk.

* * *

In The Present...

"Mina, you're telling me Annalora has now injured you twice, and yet you want me to sit back and do nothing?!" I demand angrily, pacing in her room.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Her hands are still holding the right side of her face. It looks like she's going to be stuck with a black eye.

"I can't do that! She's violent!" My hands ball into fists while I pace. "Look, you're going to come with me to my parents. We'll show them your face as proof, and have her thrown out."

"Why would you show them my face?" She asks it very innocently, and I turn around.

She healed it. She healed her eye. "Mina, that was the proof!"

"Exactly."

"Ugh, you are so...So...Enfuriating at times, Mina!" I exclaim.

"So are you."

"But one minute you want her gone, and the next you're telling me not to get rid of her and getting rid of the proof!"

"Do you think she'll stop just because you kicked her out? She's determined, Teague! That'll just make her madder!"

"But it gets rid of her!"

"Teague, you have to handle this diplomatically. Alright?"

"Fine."

"Good." She nods, and falls backwards on her bed.

"You are very, very hard to read sometimes, Mina."

"The opposite of you." She sits back up.

I can't help it. I go a bit red. "I'm not easy to read!"

"Yes, you are." She chuckles. "You aren't very good at hiding your emotions."

"Then I guess I'll have to improve." I respond, and her eyes widen.

"Oh no, don't do that! Then I'll have to figure out how to read you all over again!" She's teasing me.

"Aww, poor Mina." I tease right back.

"Hey!" She shoves me, although rather gently.

I shove her right back, and she falls backwards on the bed yet again. She rolls off it onto the floor, and stands up.

"What, was my shove that hard?" I ask innocently.

"Be quiet." She shoots right back, but she's grinning.

"I take it this is my cue to leave?"

"It is midnight, Teague."

"Fine, fine. Goodnight, Mina." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, and she's let out a shocked gasp.

"G-Goodnight, Teague."

* * *

 **Ack, I'm sorry for such a short chapter! There wasn't a ton to include, but I'll make up for it next chapter, I promise!  
**

 **So, who's up for the task of giving this five more reviews? Then we get the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	14. Chapter 14 - So What?

**Chapter Fourteen - So What?**

 **Hm, who's ready for this next chapter? Sorry it took so long!**

 **Guest 1 : I thought it would be too. cx I'm glad you agree!**

 **booknerd00 : Don't drown! That would be horrible!**

 **Roseberry007 : I'm glad you like it!**

 **Ashka Silver : Aww, thank you! But trust me, I was not a very good writer for awhile. It took a ton of time. cx I've always enjoyed writing though!**

 **Guest 2 : Hehe, it's five now because not only do I think you guys can do it, but because I would update this, go to update another story, and then by the time I finished there would be three more reviews! :p I need to slow you guys down a _little_ bit.**

 **Evx : Haha, yes, I think we all think that. But we still need her for the plot!**

 **Guest 3 : I'm glad you think so!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"Do you like the stars?" I ask Mina, curiously, who turns to stare at me as if I'm an idiot.

"Of course I do. They're amazing!" The happiness sparkling in her eyes is so funny. Stars make her this happy? Strange. "Don't you?"

I shrug. "Not particularly. They're kind of boring."

She gasps at this. "That's not true! Stars have so many stories, and names!" She points up in the sky to one constellation I've seen before, which looks like it's a chimera. "See, the constellation-"

"-Eedon."

"So you do know your star lore?"

"No, just star names." I frown. "Why? Do you believe them?"

"No. But I think they're interesting." She turns her attention back to the sky. "The story behind Eedon is that he once terrorized the lands. He was very fierce, and any Fae who had gone up against him were never seen again. Whether they were eaten, burnt by his harsh terrain he lived in since he lived in a fire swamp, or lost on their way, no one knew. That's when the Fates of that time - no one ever specifies which - came to stop him once and for all. And they did. Using their magic, they imprisoned him in the stars, so he could no longer terrorize the people. Some parents tell the story of Eedon to their children to tell them that he is released once a night every month to handle the bad children, and kill them. At least, that's what some of the more superstitious sirens say."

I'm honestly shocked. "Parents tell their _children_ that?! That's awful!"

She laughs. "None of us ever believe them."

* * *

In The Present...

I look over at Mina as she sits next to me on her bed, frowning in concentration as she forms different things with the water in her hand, as well as keeping it from slipping from her hands. Today was relaxing, considering there was no test today. Mother and Father decided to let everyone have a well-needed break. And thank goodness for that. I got to see Mina a lot more today too.

"Why do we keep our meetings a secret?" I say suddenly, looking over at her.

The water falls from her hands, and she looks back at me, confused by the sudden outburst. "Because you don't want your parents to know."

"So what? We both love each other. So what does it matter if they know? These stupid tests could just be ended and the other girls could be sent home if they knew."

"Teague...Are you implying what I think you are implying?"

"That I want to marry you? Yes."

"But...Before you said...You said that you didn't want the tests to be ended and I marry you."

"Because you didn't have your memories. Like I've said before, I've picked the winner of this competition already. You." I tap her on the nose.

Her face goes slightly pink. It's very cute, especially when she drops her gaze to her lap to avoid eye contact. "Stop it."

"Nope." I use one hand to move her chin up so she's looking at me.

And then I kiss her. I've wanted to do it more since the first time. I never had a good opportunity too though. But now? Now is the perfect time to kiss her. She kisses me back too, making it even better.

After a minute passes, she pulls away, and I can see her looking at me in the eyes, as if she needs to be sure that I meant it.

"What, are you doubting me?" I smirk.

"I just...I don't always understand what you see in me."

I smirk wider. "Do you need me to give you a list? I can."

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Or, perhaps, you'd rather I kiss you again and prove it?"

"I think that's just what _you_ want." She smirks slightly.

"Yes, yes, I guess that is the case." I lean in a little. "Care to take me up on that?"

"Not tonight, Teague. It's past midnight, way later than we normally stay up talking."

I pout. "Just one?"

She huffs in exasperation. "Fine, fine."

We kisses once, real quickly, and then she shoos me out. "I need to get _some_ sleep today, Teague!"

* * *

 **So, I wanted to ask, do you guys think I should continue through all the tests? Or do you think I should skip to the last one? I don't want this to drag on and on, so I wanted to see what you guys thought.**

 **And Eedon was made up right on the spot in my head. I'm almost positive Eedon isn't even a word in any language too. cx**

 **Now it's time for five more reviews so I can update! However, I will make it a catch where at _least_ three of those reviews give an opinion on whether or not I should skip to the last test or not.**

 **~ Dagger**


	15. Chapter 15 - Listening Ears

**Chapter Fifteen - Listening Ears**

 **Alright guys! More of you requested the rest of the tests than for me to skip, so we will be seeing _four_ more tests. Yup. Four, cause there are five girls left. If any of you are curious, the ones that remain are Estrella (who I actually plan on giving some personality in either this chapter or the next), Dinah (is that her name? I think it's the name of the one who stole Mina's shoes in Reign, but I may be wrong), Ever, Annalora, and - of course - Mina.**

 **Guest 1 : Now, I won't give away any spoilers - ahem, spoilers ahead - but your idea is brilliant and I'm totally going to use it this chapter - spoilers finished. Thank you!**

 **Guest 2 : cx Hehe, I think that's brilliant! Let's just skip to the wedding, shall we? Just kidding, but I agree, I want them together as soon as they can be!**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : Well, I'm going to hope that I know what happens next. :p Otherwise I'll be stumbling along blindly!**

 **Evx : We will just have to see. I can say one thing though. Annalora is a very sore loser, so if Mina does win, there won't be happiness and rainbows for everyone.**

 **Guest 3 : I wouldn't say she doesn't love him as much. I'd say it's more her awkwardness. As we're all aware, Mina is not the most social person out there. Digging into her history more - and I do actually plan on addressing this at one point - you will find the main social interactions Mina has had are with her brother, and then that experience with Teague, which she promptly forgot. In all honesty, she's just unsure how to handle it, especially because (again, digging into her history which I may or may not address in the story itself this time, although I would like to) her parents do not get along, so she has no idea what romance looks like. She's just awkward Mina, trying to figure out what exactly is expected of her. ;) I promise you, they do love each other equally, but in this particularly case Teague is just louder when voicing these sort of things and also more experienced in what exactly is proper and such. Along with that, I think it's kind of awkward for Mina considering Teague seems to have grown up so much yet at the same time he hasn't, if you know what I mean. She's just trying her best to make sense of it all.**

 **themagicalmarissa : I won't make any promises. cx Sorry! That's one thing I will not spoil, so you guys will be hanging in suspense. Hehe. And thank you! It means a lot for you to say you like them!**

 **Ashka Silver : I'm glad you think Teague is so adorable!**

 **Guest 5 : As I've said, I will make no promises on what happens with Teague and Mina. Whether they end up living happily ever after, or whether Mina gets tossed out of the tower for attempting assassination. c: You'll have to read on and see!**

 **Phew! Anyways, are you guys up for the story now?**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"You know," Teague says, breaking the silence that followed after I told the story about the stars, "you're always telling me that I'm lonely. But how would you know?"

I bite my lip, trying to decide how to best phrase my answer. Father always says I think too much about what I say for a kid my age. But when it comes to tough subjects like this...Well, I just don't see how I _can't_ think it through and make sure the answer is right.

"Because..." I take a deep breathe. "Well, because I am."

He seems very surprised by this answer. "What?"

"I don't have any friends." I add in my head, _Besides you, but I don't know if you want yourself to count._

"You don't have anyone?" He persists.

"I have my brother. He's about it. And it's just not the same. Your siblings almost have to love you and spend time with you. Friends? Well, friends make the choice."

"What about your parents?"

He just has to keep finding the most painful topics, doesn't he? I glance back at the sky, anything to avert my gaze from him. "Let's not talk about them."

He takes this as his cue and shuts up about that topic. Or so I think. "I-I'm sorry, Mina. I didn't know that that was painfu-"

"Let's just not talk about it." I repeat, trying my best to keep calm.

"Right." He nods, but he looks a little hurt at my sharpness.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have any friends?"

He gives a slight chuckle. "No, no, you've always been right. I...Well, I don't seem to have any friends."

"I'll be your friend." I say suddenly.

He looks up, eyes wide. "You...You will?"

"Yes." I nod my head, feeling slightly silly at the fact that we need to talk about it likes this, and decide that we are friends. But then again, how would I know what having a friend is like?

* * *

In The Present...

The sixth test. I can't help but feel slightly nervous. Maybe because I'm tired? Or maybe just because Annalora has been glaring at me all day, and I can't help but think she's concocting some horrible plan that I will end up hating her for. She's been hanging out with Estrella - the only one of her "friends" left - and I don't like the look she keeps giving me.

"Princess Wilhelmina? You are first." Wilsley bows, gesturing for me to enter the next room.

"Oh, okay." I nod, a little surprised since normally they take volunteers, and step forward. I quickly walk into the next room, but my anxiety fades slightly when I see Teague. "Teague."

I walk over, and he takes my hand. I think he can tell how nervous I am, because he gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, you'll be fine, alright? You told me you trusted me. Now prove that and trust me on this."

"Okay." I nod again. He's right. I'll be fine, I hope. "Now, how about you explain what this test is?"

He gestures to the middle of the room, where a spinning wheel sits. When I see it, my first thought is the disastrous time my mother tried to teach me to spin. I failed miserably, and she was rather upset. Why did they have to pick _spinning_ for this next test.

"You're going to spin on the wheel."

"Teague, I can't spin. At all." I shake my head.

He chuckles. "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention exactly what this is. You don't really need to do much, except use the peddle and spin the wheel. It does everything else with it's magic. The point of it is that it'll judge how strongly you want to be here and win, and will produce string that proves that. The person with the weakest string will - as expected - lose."

I won't lie. I'm really nervous. "Are you positive?"

"Mina, how many times must I ask you if you trust me?"

"I'm sorry, I just...Well, I'm a disaster at spinning, so forgive me if I'm worried at the thought of it."

I step up to the wheel, taking a seat. I end up spinning for five minutes before Teague speaks up. "Alright. Let me see it." He walks over to me, and I admit that my nervous are working up a bit yet again at this. "We should have you spin at this wheel more often."

"Wh-What?" Confusion fills me as I try to peer over his shoulder - which doesn't work since he's taller - at the string he holds.

He turns around, revealing what I've spun. "Why, Mina, you've spun gold."

* * *

 _Annalora's POV_

* * *

Still In The Present...

Dinah ended up being the unlucky loser of the contest. It's a shame. I was hoping that Wilhelmina would be out. But it won't matter. I'll win sooner or later. And now, I've devised a plan that should help me get closer to winning Teague.

I stand outside the door to her room, listening closely as Wilhelmina speaks up, "You know, you are very stubborn."

"Stubborn in the fact that I refuse to surrender and not admit to my parents that I love you?" There's Teague. My blood boils at him saying that to that stupid siren. He should be saying that to me!

"Yes."

"Well, then I'm glad I'm stubborn."

It's a shame there's no way for me to say she's using her Lure on him and get her disqualified. If I could, I definitely would. But, that card won't work, especially since I already mentioned it before. No, I need a new way, and I have it, now that I've listened and heard.

"And wart-face didn't cause anymore fighting?"

"No, Annalora didn't attack me today. Thankfully."

Wart-face? Did he just refer to me - and my beautiful complexion - as wart-face? I swear, I'm getting angrier and angrier by the minute. That's it. It's time to set the ball in motion. I hurry off, towards Estrella's room. I've told her to expect me. Hopefully the stupid fairy actually heard what I was saying.

"Estrella?" I whisper the word outside her door. "Estrella, let me in! Stupid fairy! Open the stupid doo-"

"You could've just knocked." Estrella mutters, opening the door. Her long, blonde hair hangs in her face, and her white dress moves a little from the beating of her currently invisible wings.

"Never mind that. Have I got news for you."

* * *

 **Oooh, drama drama drama. This might not be very good for Mina, considering Annalora will do anything to make her miserable. Especially because it may make her miserable enough to stop meeting with Teague...But we will just have to see, now won't we?**

 **Are we ready to get five more reviews? If you are, then review if you liked this chapter! You have no idea what it means to me to read your reviews. c;**

 **~ Dagger**


	16. Chapter 16 - This Isn't Really a Chapter

Chapter 16 - This Really Isn't a Chapter...

I need some help, guys. With what? Well, with brainstorming the next two tests. I know what the last one will be (hurray for mazes!), but I don't know what I should make the other two. I know, I know, we technically aren't supposed to post chapters like these. But what else was I to do?

Okay, so that's what I need. I need you guys to review telling me what I should make the two tests that are left, cause I'm fresh out of ideas, and I need to write them!

Thanks _Forever_ , guys! (Anyone notice that I absolutely _love_ to make puns? cx That one wasn't even punny though)

~ Dagger


	17. Chapter 16 and 12 - Down To The Final

**Chapter Sixteen and A Half - Down to The Final Four**

 **Alright, thanks for the input guys! Considering last chapter wasn't _really_ a chapter, this chapter is Chapter Sixteen and One Half. Yay! So, are you guys ready to find out what happened when we left off?**

 **Also, I've decided on the two tests I'll be using from your ideas that you put in reviews! Thanks guys!**

 **Evx : Yes! Write another story to horribly maim her! She deserves it! As for what she causes to happen? Well, that is to be found out at a future date. Hehe!**

 **Guest 1 : Yup, I did use your idea! It was brilliant!**

 **Pyromaniactic Pinapple : Yes, yes, Annalora is definitely dangerous with information she shouldn't have.**

 **Ashka Silver : Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Guest 3 : They are my number one ship too! cx**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"Mina!" I call, chasing after her and her father, but her father is so much faster and taller that he gets ahead, and soon I've lost her. "Mina, come back!"

I lost her. The only friend I had. She said we were friends. So why would she say that about me? Why would she call me a brat? Maybe I was being a brat, but it wasn't her place to say that.

Then again, it was her place. She's a princess. But I refuse to swallow that. It can't be. I chase after her, but I end up back at the castle, and walk back inside dejectedly.

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Present...

When I walk into the waiting room for the next test, where we are to wait till we go through, I can sense the very different atmosphere. It's not friendly at all, which I can expect with Annalora and Estrella, but even Ever seems angry, and her currently invisible wings are beating fast. In fact, this atmosphere seems almost hostile. What is it? Was there a fight?

"Hey, Ever." I walk over to her, but she just glares at me.

"Don't you 'Hey, Ever' me." She snaps the words, and the anger in her eyes takes me by surprise.

"What's wrong?" I'm completely taken aback by this.

"You know exactly what's wrong!" I'm pretty sure she spits at me before stalking over to stand with Annalora and Estrella. Seriously? She's ditching me for them?

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" I plead.

Estrella scowls. "Tired of using the lure on the prince yet?"

"What?!" I'm exasperated. "How many times do I have to say that I am _not_ using a lure on him?! I would never do that! It's dishonorable, fake, and cheating!"

"The Fates should have you kicked out. It puts everyone at risk." Annalora pipes up next.

"How dare you?!" I don't know whether to be angry or upset, so I guess I'm just an even mixture.

"After all, a Lure is the only way you could be winning. You're an ugly brat with anger issues." Estrella nods in agreement to Annalora's words, and I try to contain myself, not wanting to prove them correct.

"And you think you're any better?" I challenge. "You're an ugly, tiny brat that not only has anger issues, but also has homicidal tendencies and a death wish."

"Did you just threaten me?" The gnome snarls, and I glare at them all.

"You know what? If you guys all think I'm a dirty, rotten cheat, then it's probably because you're all dirty, rotten cheats. I don't even care what you think anymore! If you want to be angry with me, then fine! Be angry with me!" I stalk off to the corner of the room, trying not to let the hurt show. Ever's betrayal really stung. I thought we were friends. I thought she knew I would never use the Lure. So why is she siding with them?

Then it hits me. Teague's midnight meetings with me. Is that...Is that what's done that? Is that why I'm suddenly hated by everyone? The thought has me sent into a tizzy of pain. Did Annalora overhear? She's seems the most obvious one. Or possibly someone else? It had to be her or Estrella. I don't see Ever as the eavesdropping type, so she must've just been told about it by them.

"Girls? The next contest." Wilsely bows us all into the next room.

Teague stands in there, and I think he can sense I'm distressed. But he has the sense not to come over and ask in front of all the others. Thank goodness for that. That would only further the rage I'm suffering from, and the gossiping those three are doing. I guess it really isn't gossiping with only three girls, but they're also everyone else here. There is no one else competing.

"You are, in all senses, going to fight each other." Teague explains, gesturing to the ring. "All of you are going to go in. If you are pushed from the ring, you are out. You are not to fight physically. If you do, you will be disqualified from this competition, and will quite possibly lose if no one else has gotten out. You will be using Fae magic only. Is that understood?"

We nod, and all take our own corner in the ring. And then Teague begins to count down. "3...2...1...Go!"

I brace myself with a small shield as three balls of Fae magic are hurled directly at me. Of course I'm their target. I begin to deflect there's back, and manage to make Estrella's ball hit Annalora, setting the gnome off on the fairy. That just leaves Ever attacking me. The hatred in her eyes is unbearable. And I thrust a ball of Fae magic at her without thinking. It's got quite a bit of strength in it, and she ends up being shoved from the ring. Guilt threatens to eat me alive as the hatred intensifies. She's mad at me. I just cost her her chances at winning.

Estrella stumbles out, and then it's just me and Annalora. What I don't expect is for her to rush me and thrust me - with no Fae magic mind you, but with her hands - out of the ring.

There's really nothing Teague can do at that point, since everyone else is out, but he does look frustrated at that act. I, on the other hand, should've seen it coming. Why didn't I get her out first? I should've. It would've saved me lots of trouble. Instead, I've caused Ever to have to leave.

This is disastrous.

* * *

 **Aww, poor Mina! ;; She's so upset at this sudden hatred, especially by Ever, because Ever seems to feel totally betrayed. Plus, now she can't make it up to Ever because Ever is gone. It's so sad.**

 **So, now we need five more reviews, guys! Yes, I just added Chapter Fifteen's and Sixteen's reviews together, but I'm pretty sure Fifteen would've had enough on it's own, haha. So, read and review if you enjoyed!**

 **~ Dagger**


	18. Chapter 17 - Don't Listen To Them

**Chapter Seventeen - Don't Listen to Them**

 **Alright guys! Here's the next update!**

 **Evx : Hehe, a story to bash characters they hate? That would be very interesting.**

 **andgirl12 : Nope, sadly. Teague said you'd most likely be out, unless someone was out before you. In Annalora's case, _two_ people were already out before her. So Ever is still out.**

 **Guest 1 : Nope. Like I said to andgirl12, it was said that the person would probably be out unless someone was out before them.**

 **xXMADD1EXx : It does get Mina closer to winning though!**

 **Anonymous : Pffft, Mina will be fine! Maybe. cx**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

Mina sits on the log beside me. Then, I take my gaze off her for a moment, and she's gone.

"Mina?" I call, a little confused.

"Boo." Now confusion threatens to consume me, and I jump slightly at the voice, so I turn around, seeing Mina sitting in the tree.

"Mina!" I'm slightly pink now at my fear, and try to blow it off. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" She asks it completely innocently, with big eyes and only a hint of a smile.

"Do _that_!"

"And what's that? Sitting in a tree?"

"No."

"I'm afraid you'll have to specify then."

"Don-Don't scare me!" I cross my arms.

"Aw, did I scare you?" She laughs. "Well, I won't make any promises on not doing it again."

I sigh. Difficult, that's what she is.

* * *

In The Present...

"Mina, what on earth is going on? You won't look at me, you're barely talking to me, and you keep fidgeting with your hands! Why won't you just explain what's wrong?" I demand, standing in her room.

She's sitting on her own bed. Her eyes are focused on her hands, which are moving around in her lap. Not once, in this entire conversation, has she looked at me. Not even when I came in. No matter how hard I try, I can hardly get any words out of her, and can't even coax her head up once.

"Mina, is it something I've done?" I try to calm myself down a little, walking over to sit beside her.

Her head still down, she shakes her head. I swear that I see a tear fall too. "No." It's a whisper, but I still catch it.

Using my hand, I lift her chin up, and she instinctively opens her eyes, causing her to look me right in the eye.. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I ca-"

"No. Don't say that you can't. Because I know - and you know - that that's not true. You can tell me, you just don't want to. Why?"

"It's something Annalora said." That's the longest sentence she's said to me this entire conversation.

I can't help it. I stiffen a little at even the slightest mention of her name. "What?"

"Actually, it's something that Annalora, Estrella, and Ever said." She closes her eyes tighter than before, and I can see the tears sliding down her cheek. "It was before the tests. I-I think Annalora heard our conversation last night. She...Well, she brought it up, and apparently told Estrella and Ever too. They were all accusing me of using a Lure, but I'd never use that!" She takes a deep breathe, as her voice goes up a little at the end. "Their words don't normally hurt, Teague. But they did! They _all_ were against me, even Ever, and their words went right to the heart."

She looks so helpless right there, and I can't help myself. I pull her into my arms, and she ends up burying her face in my shoulder. If any other girl did this, I would probably throw a fit. But, somehow, when Mina does it, it feels right.

"Don't listen to them."

"How can I _not_ listen?"

"Are you okay with telling me what they said?"

She hesitates. "They said I was using a Lure on you, and that I was putting everyone at risk and should be kicked out because I have the Lure. And..."

"And?" So, not only she was accused of cheating, but they've done something else?

"She said that the Lure was the only way I could be winning like this because..." She hesitates again, "Because I'm a ugly, brat with anger issues."

"Mina, don't tell me you believe them." No response. "You are not ugly. Not by a long shot. You are one of the most beautiful girls I know. You are not a brat either. Brats are what they are. They are selfish, stuck-up, and your stereo-typical princess, because princesses are always brats. But you aren't. You don't fit the stereo-type. And that's very good. Now, let me tell you, you don't have anger issues. The only time you're angry is when you have a good reason too, or when someone is trying to make you angry. You don't lose your temper at small things. You are one of the calmest people I know, and when you're upset, you become sad, not angry."

"Do you mean all that?"

"Every word." I pull her back a bit so I can look at her again. "How did you respond?"

A little bit of mischief shows up in her eyes. "Well...Uh, I may have said something along the lines of 'You're an ugly, tiny brat that not only has anger issues, but also has homicidal tendencies and a death wish' and 'If you guys all think I'm a dirty, rotten cheat, then it's probably because you're all dirty, rotten cheats.'"

"There we go." A small grin takes my face. "See? You can't let them get to you."

"Maybe." She shrugs.

"Mina, how many times do I have to tell you that you just have to trust me?"

"A lot." She replies, before going serious again. "I _do._ I'm just...Well, I'm just so worried that I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream, and that it's going to be the first day but you won't care. I'll be left feeling hopeless, because you won't care about me at all, and I can't bear that..."

"This isn't a dream." I murmur, and kiss her for a few moments on the lips. "Did that feel real to you?"

"Yes..."

"Exactly. That is proof that you are awake. This isn't a dream. This is reality."

I cradle her in my arms in silence, and she ends up falling asleep there, her head resting against my shoulder. She looks so peaceful, and it's hard not to think of her as the small girl I met in the woods. She's grown quite a bit, both physically and mentally, and she's matured as well. But, there's a part of me that will always see her as the girl from the woods, and I'm sure there's a part of her that still sees me as the boy she met. I lay her back on the bed, letting her leave my arms. I don't really want to, but it wouldn't look good if I were found in here, and the servants will be coming in a few hours. Okay, more than a few, but still. I leave a small kiss on her forehead, and then leave.

* * *

 **Aww, poor Mina is so distressed by the hatred she's receiving. At least before it wasn't so open from anyone else but Annalora. :c I really loved writing this chapter though, because Teague's sweeter side has broken through yet again!  
**

 **I'm going on vacation for five days tomorrow, so I probably won't be updating till I get back! I promise, I'll do some writing while I'm gone, so I'll be ready to update when I get back! ^^ It's a long car ride, so I should have plenty of time... cx In the mean time, keep reviewing and telling me what you think!**

 **Speaking of reviews, we now need five more reviews in order to get the next chapter! So get cracking!**

 **~ Dagger**


	19. Chapter 18 - And Then There Were Three

**Chapter Eighteen - And Then There Were Three**

 **Alright guys! It's the last ay of vacation before I drive all day tomorrow with my family to get home, but I did some writing on the way here and decided to post the next chapter of this! I will admit, I may or may not have written two chapters for a future fanfiction, which I then realized wasn't smart because it isn't even posted yet. cx So, I will do more writing of fanfictions already _on_ here when we leave, as I'll have all day!**

 **Evx : I'm glad you thought it was cute! I was thinking a sweeter chapter was needed in the flurry that is about to begin, and I wanted to have sweet Teague.**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : I guess you will just have to see! C: But it will be fun for me to write...Or, actually, it has been fun to write, since I'm in the middle of writing it,**

 **booknerd00 : I'm always in love with Teague. He's the best.**

 **Angelica : Thank you! That means a lot! And I'm glad I'm making you fall for Teague! He's my favorite.**

 **themagicalmarissa : Wow, thank you!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"Are you nervous?" I ask suddenly, after looking at Mina's face for a moment.

"No..."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow along with my question.

"Anyone would be nervous to meet a prince. Of course, you're probably like the rest of the princes out there."

"How would you know?"

"Stories." Her response is quick, yet I take no notice.

"Stories exaggerate." I argue.

"Do they?"

"Yes." I nod in confirmation.

"And why should I believe that?"

"Just give me a chance, Mina." I plead, looking her in the eye. "Don't judge me by my cover. You didn't yesterday."

She sighs. "Fine. Only because you seem so lonely."

I pout in response. "I'm not lonely..."

"Of course." She shakes her head, obviously not believing me, and I sigh.

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Present...

"So, how was your outing with Estrella yesterday? And the outing with Annalora the day before?" I ask innocently.

"Ugh, they were _awful_. Annalora's a stuck-up brat that only talks about herself. At least she acted dignified though. She at least made it _seem_ like she didn't have a heart made of stone. Estrella, on the other hand, had her nose in the air the whole time. She thinks she's the best thing in the world and too good to talk to anyone who isn't of 'high status' in her mind." Teague groans, reclining back in the carriage with closed eyes.

"So...I take it that it wasn't good, then?"

"Now where did you get that idea from?" Friendly sarcasm enters his voice.

"Can I ask what we're doing in town?" I say, deciding to switch away from such an unpleasant situation.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Teague smirks, and it's my turn to groand.

"Teague, pleeeeeaaaassse! Tell me!" I plead. "At least tell me one thing on the agenda!"

"Nope."

I huff. "Fine. I'll wait."

His smirk widens. "Good."

After talking with Teague three nights ago, the hatred seems more bearable, even though it swells up in Estrella's and Annalora's eyes anytime they look at me. I choose not to try and not look at them.

"We're here!" He announces suddenly, and very dramaticaly.

"Such a drama queen." I tease.

He tries to look offended as he steps out of the carriage. "I am not a lady, thank you very much!"

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to quit these contests because you would've been a liar."

He fakes a gasp, grabs my hand, and pulls me from the carriage. Due to my clumsiness, and shock, I end up falling right into his arms.

"And now you're throwing yourself into my arms?" Mischief sparkles in his eyes.

"Only because you pulled me!"

"I'd never pull a lady."

" _Sure_." I roll my eyes, pulling myself from his arms so that I can stand. And then we walk into town.

It's amazing how many people flock to the street in order to catch a glimpse of their prince and future king. They really adore him, and it's obvious that he's a great prince. I can't help my smiling.

A girl sees Teague across the street. She looks around twelve years old, and has brown skin with green, leafy hair with equally green eyes. Amazed, she rushes across the street, and a light brown carriage rushes forward at the same time, obviously going too fast. Panic fills me. They're going to crash right into that girl!

It takes me a half of a second to make a decision and grab her, pulling her to safety. And not a half a second too soon. The carriage barrels past.

The girl's eyes are super wide as she turns to me, panting probably from the shock of it. "Thank you so much!"

"Just be careful in the future." I nod to her as she glances at Teague, murmuring shy and embarrassed admiration, before darting off. I guess her confidence dropped a bit after nearly being killed.

"That was quick thinking." Teague mutters, and my smile comes back a little.

"I wasn't going to let her get hit." I respond as he leads me along, away from the crowd.

"Good. That's the sort of thing people need in a future queen." He looks relieved. "They need someone who really, truly cares."

"And you care too, I take it?" It's a genuine question, based off of what I've seen.

"Yes." He nods, leading me to a small cafe and sitting me down. "What do you want?"

"To eat?" I ask, trying to be sure that that's the question I'm answering.

"Well, what else would I mean when we're sitting at a cafe?" I go a little pink at his amusement.

"I can't eat anything." I shake my head.

"Why not?" Now he sounds concerned. That's not what I meant to have happen!

I avoid eye contact. "Uh..."

"Don't tell me the mighty Mina is nervous?" Great. He's not concerned anymore. He's amused!

"No!" It's obvious, but quiet, denial.

"Mina, your pink face says otherwise." Which, of course, makes my face go even pinker.

In the end, we see a lot of people, and I think Teague notices my soft spot for children, who flock to Teague in awe. We have a grand time, and when we finally return to the carriage at the beginning of the night, I'm not as tired as I expected to be.

"So, you like children?" Teague asks, and I'm sure my face goes pink again. He _did_ notice.

"Uh...Well, yes."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh. Good." Relief seeps through me.

"After all, we'll need an heir." I catch his smirk, and shake my head.

"Teague, why are you so confident that I'll win?" I ask suddenly.

"Because, like I've told you a million times, I choose the ultimate winner. And that's going to be you.:

And on that note, we ride up the bridge to the castle.

* * *

 **Aww, they're so cute! cx  
**

 **So, are we ready to get five more reviews so I can get Chapter 19 - which I have written - up?**

 **~ Dagger**


	20. Chapter 19 - The Maze

**Chapter Nineteen - The Maze**

 **Haha, now I can only think of The Maze Runners whenever I read this chapters title. I read the first and second book while I was on vacation, and will hopefully have The Death Cure soon. cx Also, before anyone asks, I _elaborated_ on the maze a little. Instead of the simple hedge maze from Reign, I've turned it into a maze that resembles the one from The Goblet of Fire in the Harry Potter series, if that makes sense. Basically? It is a lot more dangerous and - as you could consider it - deadly. So, just keep that in mind. xD**

 **Evx : Haha, yes. Happy ending would be if they have kids. Sad ending? Well, there are many, _many_ sad endings I could write... :3 I agree though. They would be great parents.**

 **andgirl12 : No problem! And I'm glad it was cute. c:**

 **Guest 1 : Aw, but that would be no fun! cx No, it's sadly never as easy at that.**

 **booknerd00 : Hehe. Dates! I'm glad they were super cute!**

 **themagicalmarissa : Well, considering Mina didn't save Ferah's life, we can assume that Ferah is dead. Deceased. No more. I won't drag her back into this story. And thank you so much! It means a ton to hear you say that. c: And trust me, I don't want murder on my hands. ;) Of course, no guarantees you won't die from a heart attack or anything when reading my stories...**

 **So, who's ready for the final test?**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"What do you do as a prince?"

My question seems to take him by surprise. Not that that's very surprising to me. He might not expect me to be interested in that. But I am. I'm also trying to assess character though. Mother says I need to only be friends with those that behave properly. Naturally, I never follow that rule. Father says to give everyone a chance. I never follow that rule everyone. I assess the character to the best I can, deciding if they seem fun and nice, and if they do I decide whether or not to try and become friends.

It's a tedious process.

"Why do you care?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I was just curious." I respond. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong. I'm just surprised that you're interested in my life." He admits. "I don't do a lot. I have tutors, but I hardly ever go to those boring lessons. They teach me stuff I already know, so why bothering going if it's a repeat? The only thing I have even a bit of control over is food. Everything else is controlled, like clothing, social interaction, and anything else. If I do it myself, it's technically not allowed. Even my marriage, at the age of nineteen, will be dictated if I don't choose fast enough."

"Sounds awful."

"It is." He nods, and offers a sad smile. "But I'm enjoying my life to the best of my ability while I can, and try not to dwell on that too often when I'm having a good day. So let's make it a good day! Let's play a game!"

"I knew you'd change your tune on games after some time." I grin, leaping to my feet. "What should we play?"

* * *

In The Present...

Staring up at the hedge walls, I refuse to admit to myself how terrified I now I am. Annalora is starting on the other side of the maze. It's a race to the center and up the tower. That wasn't the part that was scaring me though. No, the part that was scaring me wasn't the fact that I could very likely lose, or the fact that Annalora hated me and would probably attempt to hurt me and play dirty. The part that scared me was the fact that they said _anything_ could be inside of this maze.

Somehow, I always knew it would come down to me and Annalora. I'd been hoping against all hope that I was wrong. That she would be out. But she was the one with the knowledge to complete. I was the one with the motivation to win. Both reasons to win would be put to the test right here. Which one would be stronger?

"On the boom." The female Brownie - who'd been helping me all this time - stands beside me, and whispers. "Three...Two...One..."

The boom rattles me - what exactly did they use to make that noise? - but I take off anyways. It doesn't take me long to get over that. It's easy at first, but eerily quiet. Which way? That's the question that bounces around in my head. Which way?

A piercing, shriek-like noise hits the air. Somehow, I doubt that came from Annalora. I turn, pressing myself against the hedge walls. The branches prick at my arms, but I ignore them. What is this thing that's making these noises?

It doesn't take long to find out. I hear a quiet hiss this time. Not one hiss though. When I listen closer, I hear _thousands_. That's no average beast. Of course, there's no such thing as an average beast, but that's not what I mean. This beast is one of the deadliest that I can think of. A gorgon. What are they thinking?! What possessed them to put a _gorgon_ in this maze? Are there more? The fear spreads though me. I take off, and it must hear me, because I can hear the soft rustling of grass as it pursues. If only I had a mirror! I could turn it to stone, like in the stories!

It's when I trip on a leg bone - ew! - that I get an idea. I'd be revolted and wonder what else they've hosted in this maze if there wasn't a gorgon behind me. But, there is. So I ignore the fact that there's a skeleton, albeit half-swallowed by the hedge, and focus on trying to figure out what to do - and get up - as the monster behind me swiftly approaches. If it grabs me with it's tail now, I'm a dead man. Er, woman.

My hand manages to grab a shield laying next to the skeleton. It glints in the sunlight, and hope leaps up inside of me. I've found my mirror. Covering my face with it when I hear a very loud hiss - signifying how near the gorgon really is - I turn. And the hiss morphs back into a terrible screech.

After a few minutes, I dare to look at the creature. I'm still slightly afraid to peek, afraid it didn't work. Afraid this is a trick, and I'll be turned to stone. But, it's not. The monster is now completely encased in stone. If I weren't so terrified, I'd be proud.

So the maze is _very_ deadly. They failed to tell us that when they briefed us about this place. Great. Just great. What are the Fates playing at? This is the most idioticly dangerous thing I've ever been involved with! I begin to run, fear directing me this time. What else could be here?

I get my answer soon enough. I only just avoid an attack by a minotaur. I'm not taking this quite as seriously as I probably should be, but that's probably to distract myself. What next, a dragon?

Nope. Wrong guess. Instead, the next threat arrives with a violent clicking. And it's a big threat.

It's a spider. Not a tiny one. A huge one. A big, black beast that looks kind of furry. Gross. And it's eight eyes are all focused on me. Even grosser. It clicks it's pinchers - the source of the clicking noise I heard originally, which should've been my hint to run. And it steps a bit closer. I normally don't mind spiders, but a spider times a million in size? Anyone would fear that. I'll be avoiding spiders like the plague once I make it out of here. _If_ I make it out of here.

I find after a few minutes that I'm being chased in circles by this giant arachnid. It's toying with me. I'm doomed. I'm going to die in this awful maze of hedges. The thought claws away at me inside. This can't be happening! Annalora can't be the one to win! Ferah's dire words echo in my head before she was dragged off. Annalora must be the one she was meaning. She must be what would mess up everything. I have to beat her, not just because I love Teague, but because I need to save the Fae as well. Innocent Fae that she won't care about, that she will crush under her heel, if she wins.

And then there's a soft squish followed by a squirting noise. Double the gross factor. I hate this maze even more. I turn slowly as the spider collapses, and begins to twitch as it dies. The light is leaving it's eyes, but I can barely stand watching it die so slowly and painfully, even if it did want to kill me. I hate death. But then, the thing standing behind the spider grabs my attention.

It's Annalora. She pulls a long, lethal looking dagger from where it was imbedded in the spider's head, and then she doesn't even bother to wipe the blood off of it. First off, why did she just save my life? Second off, how on the _plane_ did she manage to get a weapon in here, when we were told we'd have nothing but our wits about us? Nothing in the maze responds to Fae magic, because it's been, in a way, turned off inside of us for this.

"Why did you save me?" I'm very hesitant to find out, because I have a feeling the answer isn't going to be good from the way she's looking at me.

"Because I want to be the one to kill you." A crazed look takes face, and I can detect the insanity in her voice. "I didn't bother trying to find the center of the maze and the tower. You know why? Because Prince Teague will have made it impossible for me to open it. No, only you will be able to open the door. Which is why I set off to find you instead. But you were clever. I nearly let the spider take your life, till I realized how close we are to the tower." She's right, I can see the top of the tower over the hedges, just barely. "Then I realized if you figured that out, you might escape. And I couldn't have that. Besides, I want to see you die at my hands. I want to feel your blood on my hands. The warm, sticky blood that carries your life essence. I want to see your face as you see me, your killer. I want to watch your chest struggle for breath, trying to get air into your system. I want to see your struggle to live."

Dread fills me. Annalora's dress is crimson, but it has darker splatters of crimson on it too, and they look _wet_. It's blood. Cold hands grip at my heart. There is _blood_ on her dress. Real blood. Real blood that signifies she used her dagger. I try to push that last thought away. I want to blame it on her running straight through the hedge walls, something I should've thought of doing. After all, if she ran through, her arms would be scratched and bleeding. But after what I saw with the spider, I think it's the blood from any beasts she might've faced. Disgusting.

And my blood will be splattered on there too if I don't do something. And I need to do that something fast. I need to get to the center of this horrific maze, or I'm going to wind up dead. If not from the maniac Annalora, then from one of these crazy beasts.

I do he logical thing. I take off running, which seems to wake Annalora back up. The ugly gnome lets out a crazed laugh that sens chills down your spine and would probably haunt my nightmares forever if I make it out alive, because that's all I want now. To make it out alive. Of course, I still want Teague, but being alive is a bigger priority. She runs after me, and the thought that she wants to kill me consumes me. She wants me to die! I think the hedges are growing closer together now too, and I only hope the walls end up closing behind me so that a dead end blocks her path. Or, better yet, close around her so she's stuck. She'd probably fight her way through though.

I just need her to slow down!

* * *

 **Uh oh. This doesn't seem good at all. Crazy Annalora has lost it. Gone totally insane. Very similar to what happened in Reign, cause who doesn't love a psychotic, angry killer trying to keep a girl from her happy ending?**

 **I imagine the gorgon looking like Medusa did in Once Upon a Time. cx If that makes any sense? The snake body, with red eyes and the snake hair.**

 **So, are you guys up for getting five reviews so we can see what happens? After all, we can't have Mina be left in limbo as Annalora chases her...**

 **~ Dagger**


	21. Chapter 20 - Just Let Me Make It Out

**Chapter Twenty - Just Let Me Make It Out Alive**

 **So...I know I didn't get five reviews yet. But I'm dying to get this chapter up so I can find out your reactions. I promise, this isn't the end of the story yet! We have two more chapters after this, plus another possible one if I post one that orders all the glimpses from the past. But, you guys are probably going to react in a very interesting way - based off of what I've seen from those of you that are reading my other stories *coughespeciallyEvxcough* so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I actually wrote out the remaining chapters while on vacation, except for the chapter with all the glimpses of the past lined up in order, so I hope you guys hurry up and review - haha, sorry for being demanding :p It just means I love you guys - cause I wanna get the rest of the chapters put up!**

 **You know, I'm pretty good at not listening to my own review amounts. cx I never seem to pay attention to them if I _really_ wanna update. But, for the remaining chapters, I will listen to them! No more of me caving in and doing it early!**

 **Evx : Well, I can't change it now that I already have it all lined up, so I would love to know what these two sad endings are.**

 **booknerd00 : I like a good psycho every now and then too! And insane Annalora _is_ super fun...Just not for Mina. cx**

 **themagicalmarissa : Well, if you haven't had a heart attack yet...Well, let's just say today might _not_ be your lucky day. Although I'm glad your excited when I update!**

 **Lights...Camera...Action!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"Where would you travel, if you could?"

"Anywhere." Mina answers, glancing up in the sky. "Everywhere. I want to get out of here and get to see everything. Meet new people. Try new things. You know, all that good stuff."

"So you're adventurous?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that." I watch her close her eyes in thought, and wonder to myself if adventurous in her mind means _reckless_. That's what it seems like to me. She's certainly brave, but definitely reckless. Very much so.

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

In The Present...

I race through the hedge mazes, fear being my only guide. It's after me. It's going to kill me. I'm going to get killed by it, and my blood is going to stain the maze for eternity. I'll be like that poor guy - or was it a girl? - that I got the shield from to kill the gorgon. I'll be a mere skeleton, a deadly reminder to anyone of what can happen in here.

Well, the thing chasing me isn't an _it_ exactly. It's a girl. A girl named Annalora. A girl named Annalora that is a psychopath who wants to kill me. Here we are, running through a deadly maze to a central tower - at least, I _hope_ I'm going the right way - to win Teague's hand in marriage. It sounds ridiculous. But, it gets worse. Annalora can't open the door to get inside. So, she wants to kill me. It's awful.

Teague was right. He _does_ pick the ultimate winner in the end. Except I don't think he factored in the fact that Annalora wants to _kill_ me when she can't open the door. I'm glad that she can't open the door. Really. But this is kind of horrible, being chased around by a gnome...Dwarf...Small, warty girl that claims she's a princess even though she's insanely ugly.

I slide to a sudden halt. No. No, this isn't good. It's a dead end! And she's still coming, and the hedge walls are still closing behind her. I only have one choice. I have to keep running. So, I run straight into the hedge in front of me. It's painful, pushing my way through the thorns and branches and leaves. When I finally reach the other side of it, I keep running. I'm banking on shock and the hedges to slow the dwarf down...Or did I decide that she was a gnome? They're both so small that I can't tell. In fact, they both seem like the sane thing. Perhaps gnomes are just a wartier variety? Probably not.

I'm still running, and while I was hoping the hedges would slow Annalora down, I have a feeling that she's hacking her way through with the dagger. The little, dirty, rotten cheat! And she said _I_ was the one that was cheating.

I can still hear Annalora behind me, but her footfalls aren't as loud as they were before. She hasn't been slowed as much as I would have hoped, but she is slowed down some all the same. It's a blessing either way.

And then I see it.

The large, stone tower springs upwards, but I don't bother looking up. My eyes immidiately land on the wooden door in front of me. So, I push myself to run faster. Maybe if I reach the door and shut it behind me, I'll keep Annalora from getting inside. After all, she said she couldn't open it.

Unless that was just a trick? Had she just wanted the satisfaction of killing me first, and then go up on and receive her prize, as she probably views it? No. I think if Annalora thought she could open the door, she would've. I hope. Of course, I can't be sure that she _can't_ open the door and that she just assumed she couldn't. I'll just have to hope and pray. Especially because I was almost there.

I grab the door handle the moment it's in reach, and I wrench it open with a big tug. I can hear an animal-like noise behind me, which I take to either belong to one of the creatures that live in this maze - unless they don't? - or belong to Annalora herself. I wouldn't put that past her. I almost feel guilty because I want it to be her making it, because it might mean she's being attacked. Almost. But the moment my feet are through the door, I pill the door shut behind me as fast as I can. And then there's a sickening thud. Did she just run into the door? Was that some creature that was attempting to follow me? Did she sling some body at me? I can't decide what could've made that noise, but due to the blood-curtling scream I hear next, whatever it was isn't doing good. Or the other thing isn't doing good. All this thinking is distracting me and probably isn't smart because it'll mean I'm wasting time, so I just choose to ignore whatever is going on.

Making the noise into background sounds, I focus on my dark surrounding. There's a stone staircase, which spirals up this circular tower and has no railing, so I'm a little freaked out. But a new sense of urgency fills me. I begin to run up them, even though moments ago I thought I would collapse from exhaustion. Look what love has done to me. But is it a good thing, or a bad thing? I'm going to go with the former.

Finally, after what seems like decades but is probably only minutes, I'm standing a large room surrounded by glass. There was no door into it. The staircase just lead right into it. I see that nights has fallen, and the stars are now lighting the sky. Have I really been in the maze that long? i had completely ignored the sky, even when I was looking at it to catch a glimpse of the tower. I'd been in here for almost a day, since we started early in the morning. There's someone in the room too, sitting a large chair. He's wearing a cloak as black as the night around us.

"You finally made it." His voice is soft - gentle, even - as he speaks, standing and turning so he can face me. But he keeps the cloak on, hiding his face. Not that it matters. I'd recognize the voice anywhere.

I step closer, and gently move the cloak's hood off. Teague's blue eyes stare back at me, exactly as I expected. I find myself frozen by his gaze once more, unable to break away and hardly able to even remember how to breathe. "Teague..."

And then he pulls me into his arms, his warm arms that are safe and comforting. And then, not only does he pull me into his arms, but he pulls me into a kiss as he spins me around. As soon as my feet are firmly planted back on the ground, as I'm a bit wobbly at first, he lifts my chin so that I'm looking into his eyes once again, once more pulled into their depths. "I told you you would win, Mina, didn't I?"

"I wish I'd believed you sooner. It would've saved me a lot of worry and butterflies." That manages to coax a smile and small chuckle out of him, and I smile a little too. Aw, who am I kidding? I never stopped smiling.

"Will you stay? Will you stay with _me_?" His eyes bore into mine, begging me for an answer. Not just any answer though. The right answer. And I already know my response. I always did.

"Yes, Teague, I will."

He pulls me into another kiss. I shut my eyes as we stand there in that glass room at night. Thoughts spin wildly around in my head, almost as wildly as when he spun me around and kissed me. The loud boom of fireworks kissing the sky disorients me.

Is this real? I think it is. I'm here, with Teague. I'm going to marry him. I'm safe her, in his arms, and I feel like I could stay here forever. Not that I can. But I almost wish that were possible.

And then the safety is torn away. The warmth of Teague's arms and lips are replaced by cold air. I feel something strong shove me backwards after pulling me away from him. I stumble back into the dark, unable to see anyone else but Teague in the room. Is he dong this? And if so, why? What did I do to deserve this? There's pain and hurt welling up inside me as I feel something even colder than the night air touch my arms. And then my back. And then my head makes impact. But with my speed, and my luck, I don't stop when I touch the glass wall. I tumble straight through it, and the glass shards follow, as if there to surround me and keep me safe. Not that they actually are. They won't make any difference in this situation, unless they just inflict more pain.

Because now I'm falling from the tower.

* * *

 **Hehe. I told you guys you might have a heart attack. And that you guys would react in an interesting way. Just...Don't kill me. Then you'll never know what happened! Trust me, it's all necessary. c; Not that that eases the pain in anyways! Feel free to freak out in the reviews if you feel the need. I'll withstand any terrified reviews that are put on. xD**

 **And now we need our five reviews so that I can put the next chapter up! I won't be caving and putting it up early, so you guys will have to do five reviews! :p**

 **~ Dagger**


	22. Chapter 21 - Why I Hate Warts

**Chapter Twenty One - Why I Hate Warts**

 **Well, I felt the need to throw a funny name in there. Cause these chapters are kind of serious. Haha. I'm super hyped about the fact that this got it's five reviews in the same day. I will not admit to the fact that I was going to wait to update till I saw Evx's response...Or till the morning. Whichever came first. But I was going to. :p So you guys are lucky Evx reviewed, cause I was totally waiting for that one review...**

 **And did you guys see the push out of the tower coming? I had it planned all along. :3 Of course, I was even more desperate to include it whenever people kept saying _not_ too...Haha. :p Pure Dagger logic right there.**

 **andgirl12 : We will have to find out in this chapter! :D I love leaving you guys in such suspense. It makes writing fanfiction so much fun. Hopefully you didn't die of impatience though! Like I always say, I don't want murder on my hands!**

 **Guest 1 : Hehe, but I want you to be hooked!**

 **Guest 2 : Aw, but it is supposed to happen! It spices the story up! c:**

 **Guest 3 : Well, something is definitely wrong...Guess we will find out for sure what it was this chapter.**

 **Guest 4 : Hm...Is the world so cruel cause it's fun? I have to admit, it's pretty fun torturing you guys like this. cx I know, cruel fanfiction writing side of Dagger has emerged.**

 **Evx : Oh gosh, I laughed out loud at your review. Mainly cause it was in caps and I was waiting to see it cause I knew you'd freak out. But don't die on me yet. Otherwise you won't see what happens next. c;**

 **Guest 5 : Well, Ferah is dead, so we can rule her out. cx Mina didn't save her life in this story.**

 **themagicalmarissa : Well, I'm glad you aren't dead!**

 **Guest 6 : No! I refuse to be a murderer!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

In The Past...

"Why do you look so afraid?" I ask, glancing down at her curiously.

This snaps her out of her fearful trance, and she looks up at me. "Teague, get me out of here!"

The panic in her voice is something I can hear loud and clear, and that same panic mingles with fear in her eyes. Is she really that freaked out? "What, do you not like being in that pit?"

"Teague!" Anger joins the fray of emotions that I see reflected in her gaze. "Get me out of here right now!"

"Geez, Mina, no need to yell." I stretch my hands down, and when she grabs them, I haul her up. She's trembling. Is that natural for someone when they fall into a hole? Is she just shocked? Did she get hurt?

She pulls away from me. Then, she goes over and slumps down by the base of a nearby tree. Of course, there's trees all around. We're in the forest. Her eyes are closed, but I walk over, and kneel beside her.

"Hey." I whisper with a sudden gentleness descending upon me as I try to talk to her. "What happened to you? You're trembling. Are you hurt?"

She hesitates before responding. "I have two ways that I never want to die. Well, two real ways that I fear dying. Cause drowning doesn't count." It obviously pains her to admit this.

"And they are?" I prompt.

"Dying underground and falling from very, very high up." She sounds pretty embarrassed, now that I think about it.

"Which is why you panicked in that pit you fell in." I manage to piece that piece into this complicated jigsaw puzzle. "But if you're afraid of falling to your death, why are you so insistent on climbing and leaping from tree to tree."

"For one thing, falling from a tree won't kill you. You proved that. As far as I go, well, I'm still frightened of being up there, but not as much as being higher up. I was trying to make myself feel better."

"So...Therapy, almost?"

"That makes no sense whatsoever, Teague. I'm not angry or depressed."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

In The Present...

It only takes me a moment to recover from the shock of Mina being shoved out of the tower and ripped from my arms. So, my first reaction is to stop her descent, which has to be a fast plummet. I can't have my fiancee dying on me. Can I call her that now? I hope so. I want to. After all, she did say yes to staying with me. So, I begin to slowly reel her up to me.

A snippet of our childhood conversations echoes in my head. She had always been afraid of a death like this. Hopefully she isn't freaking out too much.

I turn my attention to the culprit. Annalora, the defintion of ugly. "What on the plane do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking my life into my own hands." She spits the words like some desperate maniac. It's kind of scary. "I beat the door down. It took quite a bit of effort and pain, but I did it. The Fae trick you used on it wore off once the fish opened it, but I couldn't just open it. It would only open once. So, I smashed it down instead. Actually, it probably wore off when she touched it, but that doesn't matter. And then I ran up. You were kissing her, and she was distracted. You were too. It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of her." Her eyes sparkle with insanity.

"You're crazy!"

"Maybe I am. But I'm better suited to be a queen than stupid, gill-breathing Wilhelmina ever will be. She doesn't even act like a proper princess!"

"That's a lie. Mina is a better qualified friend, lvoer, and princess than you could ever be!" I snarl.

"Speaking of your supposedly qualified fiancee..." She glances at the shattered hole Mina made when she shoved her through it. "I haven't heard the sickening yet wonderful squish that signals that she's hit the ground yet. How high up is this tower, anyways?"

What a twisted girl. "You won't be hearing that squish any time soon."

Recognition glimmers in her eyes. "Clever. Very clever. I was banking on you being too shocked or distracted."

That's when flailing Mina - who's panic is alight in her eyes - is pulled back through the window, and over to me. It took a good amount of concentration and Fae magic to do that. Now, the power sets her down, and she ends up falling right into my arms. In any other scenario, I would teague her about this. But not here. Not now.

I turn my attention back to Annalora. She lets out a small chuckle as I glare at her. She really is crazy. I should've kicked her out ages ago.

"This isn't over." The crazed gnome snaps.

"Who said it was?" I snarl my response. A particularly loud firework hits the air. "Guards!"

"I will be back." It's a hunating promise. And then, in a flash of blinding red light, she's gone.

Mina presses her face into my shoulder, obviously not recovered at all from her near-death plunge from the tower. I wrap one arm around her protectively. Generally, she'd probably be mad at this protectiveness. She'd probably say she can handle herself, and I have no doubt that she normally can. But I take advantage of the situation. This time, I am the one keeping her safe. I like it.

With my free hand, I run my fingers through her hair as she shakes. The footsteps of the guards rushing up the stairs intermingle with the fireworks. All I can think about is Mina though. She's mine, at long last. After all this time, after all the midnight meetings and tests, I can call her my fiancee. And soon, I'll be able to call her my wife. I manage to muster a small smile, and use the hand I was stroking her hair with to lift her chin up. Once that's done, I gently kiss her for a moment.

"It's okay, Mina." I whisper, kissing her on the forehead. "She's gone. We're safe now."

And for once in her life, she trusts me.

* * *

 **Hehe, last chapter might've been my favorite chapter to write just because of the reviews. :p I know, I know, it was cruel. But it was worth it! Right?**

 **And do I hear wedding bells? *strains ears* Quite possibly...**

 **Now, if you guys can get us five reviews, we'll have our last chapter, not counting the flashbacks one!**

 **~ Dagger**


	23. Chapter 22 - Wedding Bells

**Chapter Twenty Two - Wedding Bells**

 **Well, look at that, guys! We've made it to the final chapter of the story! Evx, I know you said you wanted a wedding, so here it is! It isn't the most amazingly written one ever, but I hope you guys do like this! It has been so much fun writing this, but once I have the flashback chapter up, I have another alternate universe story coming that may just rival this one when it comes to my favorite fanfiction on here! I hope you guys will keep reading my fanfictions, because you guys were such amazing reviewers! ;)**

 **Anyways, here we are!**

 **Evx : But it was so much fun! cx As I said, I had it planned from the beginning. I just wanted to do it even more when I realized how you guys would react. I'm glad you didn't drop your tablet though! If it had broken, that would not have been good. Then you wouldn't know what happened! Unless you got on another device...Hm, I guess you would know. It would just take longer.**

 **booknerd00 : Haha, I'm glad you like adorable Teague! And I know what you mean. Half of the time in Forever I was squealing over Teague and the other half I was just thinking, "You idiot. Stop that right now. Go back to being the handsome, adorable prince that's a little dark and mischievious but that we love even more because of that."**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad you like it so much!**

 **themagicalmarissa : Haha, beautiful chapters are always the best. c: As for Annalora? We'll never know... :p She did promise to return though. Maybe a sequel? We might even see some little baby Minas and Teagues running around if that did happen...Hehe. We will just have to find out if that's going to happen in the future, now won't we?**

 **andgirl12 : Well, considering Annalora totally disappeared on us all, we don't seem to know where she went. Her fate is still uncertain. Is she alive? Or is she dead? The ball is still up in the air on that matter.**

 **Guest 2 : Yes! Wave goodbye, warty! At least for now... xD And hurray for weddings!**

 **Guest 3 : Thank you!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

"Do you ever plan on getting married?" I ask suddenly, glancing over at Mina.

She looks taken aback by this comment, moving her gaze to me. She tilts her head slightly and cocks an eyebrow at me in question. "Where did that come from?"

"I just..." I pause, and reformulate my thoughts and jumbled sentence, that's getting totally tangled with my emotions. "Well, I've been thinking a lot about being forced to marry by nineteen."

"That's awfully far away. You can't, and shouldn't, dwell on a future that's so far away from the present." She says, sounding awfully clever for our age.

I have to admit, she has a point. It is far away. Seven _years_ away. But...What if it also seems close to me? Every day it just seems to grow nearer and nearer.

"Can you just answer the question?" I ask, slightly exasperated at her way of avoiding it.

"I don't know if I plan on marrying. Probably not, when I think about it. I want to travel. I want to see the world! Getting married would just hold me down, and stop me from going anywhere."

"Really?"

"Yes. Girls that are married are the ones that never get to go anywhere." She sounds very passionate, and also a little sad by that thought. "I don't want to be one of those people, Teague. I want to go places. I want to see the whole world."

And I decide right then to make a silent promise to myself. If I can, then I will do everything within my power to make sure Mina gets the chance to travel that she wants.

* * *

In The Present...

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I'm getting ready for the wedding in my room - actually, more like doing the final few things that I feel I can do without a servant's help - whenever I hear it. There's a slight thud against the door first. I judge it to be a hand hitting the door, and probably unintentionally, considering the quiet but still audible "Darn it!" that is uttered.

Well, I had half-expected Teague to try and sneak into my room. I wasn't completely sure if he would try it though. But that was definitely Teague that muttered outside my room.

I can't have him doing that though and seeing me. So, I decide to take the situation into my own hands. I'll handle this by simply slipping behind a long, window curtain. That should conceal me. The door opens, and then it shuts. A floorboard creaks.

"Teague!" I protest, a bit louder than intended, from my hiding spot. "It's unlucky to see the bride before the wedding!"

Snap. I totally forgot that speaking up would give away my hiding spot. No doubt Teague has already figured it out and is looking in this direction right now. I know he's already seen the dress, but I still don't want him seeing me. There's no reason for us to tempt fate by breaking some sort of tradition.

"That's just a superstition." He argues, stepping closer. Just as I suspected. He sniffed me out by getting me to talk. Actually, he probably expected me to talk if I did catch on and hide from him. "Come on, just let me see!"

"Somehow, bad luck seems to follow me everywhere." I respond. "I'm not going to risk it!"

"Oh, so it was bad luck meeting me?" I have a feeling he's about to get really cocky. If I didn't love him so much, I'd scold him. "It was bad luck that your parents forced you into the competition? It was bad luck that you made it through my parent's horrific maze? Bad luck you survived killer Annalora? Bad luck that you won my hand in marriage and now get the privilege of marrying me?"

"Arrogant swine." I mutter, trying to sound angry. But I know, and I'm pretty sure Teague knows, that I'm kidding.

"I think your luck is changing."

"My answer is still no. I'm not letting anything risk it."

"Just let me see!" He steps closer.

"No. N. O. That is my final answer. And if I have to, I will blast you out of the room with the hardest amount of Fae magic I can muster to make you leave, and then the wedding will be post-poned because of your injury."

" _Fine_." He says, and a sulky tone takes residence in his voice as I listen to him shuffle out of the room and shut the door behind him. I'm not totally sure why, but it brings up the image of a little, lost puppy in my mind. I have to hold back my laughter.

After a few minutes of waiting, and after I make sure he's gone, I step out from behind my curtain refugee. Thankfully, he really is gone. So, I finish getting ready.

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I stand in the room, shifting my weight anxiously from one foot to the other, although neither foot leaves the ground. It's more like leaning to different directions constantly, I guess. I'm just so nervous.

The horrible possibilities of things that could go wrong echo through my head. Something could break, something could fall, someone could get hurt, someone could interrupt with some reason for us not to get married, or the magically disappearing Annalora could show up and try to kill Mina again.

Speaking - or rather, thinking - of which, she still hasn't been found yet. She literally disappeared. Gone. Poof. We have no idea where she could've gone though. She really just disappeared. Even I haven't been able to perfect that yet. It's actually hard to fathom the fact that Mina's attempted assassination - I think I can call it that now that she is going to marry me, a Royal, and because she was already a princess - was only a week ago. But majority of the wedding was already planned out. It was the last few finishing touches and details that were needed. According to my mother, the bride is one of those small details. I beg to differ, but I didn't say that to her. She would've thrown a fit. Mainly because I'm never supposed to argue with her. Or call her by her first name, Maeve, either. So, I just do it when she's not around.

The musicians begin to play. They are extremely well-known muses, and are also known as the best in the land. Mother had some issues with getting them, and nearly threw a fit when they almost said they wouldn't come. _No one_ says no to the Fates, according to her, no matter how busy they are. I guess that makes sense, but they're like legends, almost as high up as we are. Rumor is that she threatened them. Don't know why they tried to turn down the Fates though, and a future Fate's wedding...

The decorations had some rocks in it too. Literally and figuratively. Wrong flowers, the wrong colors, Mother was very, _very_ picky. Maybe it's because I'm her only heir so she'll only be able to do this once. I don't know.

And then there's also the issue of the cake. I heard she had even more trouble with that than anything else. It was a "last minute detail" according to her, since it had to fit the bride. And it was going to be mainly white, till Mina decided to make things a little...How shall we say, difficult I didn't think anything negative of her arguing. I found it hilarious along with my father, which might of made my mother madder. I think the only reason she didn't kill Mina is because she's the only one I want to be with, and because I _want_ to be with her.

The door opens, and I have to blink multiple times as I do a double take. Mina walks through her father with her, but it's as if everything in the room is dim compared to her. She's absolutely radiant. Her face is pretty void of make up - I know how much she hates that - and her hair is in a simple, but elegant, bun. I'm pretty sure she's not enjoying that part either.

And then the dress. Dear old Mum nearly threw a fit whenever she was informed - by Mina herself - that Mina would not be wearing a traditional white dress. It was an outrage in her mind. Father found the whole situation very entertaining though. So, the dress looks _kind of_ traditional. It has no sleeves, and a small train. Though the part that probably stands out the most about it is the fact that it's light blue. Yup. Light blue. It was Mina's choice, probably because she has siren heritage.

I can see the nervousness shining in her eyes though, and her nervous smile. Good. So I'm not the only one freaking out. That's a relief. I doubt anyone will recognize her nerves besides me though. It's not too obvious if you don't know her. I'm so focused on her and wrapped up in my thoughts that I haven't even realize the priest is talking and the ceremony has begun.

"I do." She nods, and meets my gaze. I give her a small smile.

I zone out a bit again, and then come back whenever he asks me if I agree. "I do."

And then I kind of tune him out, just looking at Mina's face. I'll hear the magic words. I know I will. I wish I could give her hand a comforting squeeze or whisper words of encouragement. I know she's really worried. And I remember a promise I made as a child, that I made aloud to her yesterday. I told her that I would take her anywhere I went as long as she wanted to go, and that we would be sure to travel as well after we married for a month maybe. Just some traveling. Mother may not approve, but I know Father will back me. And she won't argue with Father.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I pull her into my arms, kissing her. And she kisses me back. It's wonderful, her being mine now. She's my wife. It's official. And nothing - and no _one_ for that matter - is going to take her away from me again.

* * *

 **Well guys, that's probably my favorite fanfiction I've written so far. c: I can't believe it got so many reviews! You don't know how exciting it was to see that it got over one hundred reviews. It was so exciting! So, thank you guys so much! You don't know how many times you guys made my day. Especially you, Evx. c; I especially loved that caps lock usage. :p Don't bail on me and quit reading my fanfictions yet, 'kay? I have got a lot more Meague in store for you.**

 **Which reminds me! Little, shameless advertisement for the next story I have planned. It's another AU, although quite a bit different than this, and will be called "I Won't Say I'm In Love". Another song based one? Shocker! But if you guys like AU and if you like my writing style, I'd love it if you read it!**

 **Also, you still have a reason to get this to five reviews! If we do reach five reviews, I'm gonna go back, get all the "In The Past..." parts, and put them all in order for you guys. c: A little thank you. And it should make things less confusing... xD**

 **~ Dagger**


	24. Chapter 23 - All In Proper Order

**Chapter Twenty Three - All In Proper Order**

 **Aw, guys, thus was so much fun to write! ;; I'm pretty sad to see it be finished, but the series may or may not be over yet! We will just have to see. I'm so glad you guys stuck with me, and I'm still amazed by how many positive reviews this got. You don't know how much it means to me, or how excited I got when I saw an email notification telling me that there was a new review on Just Follow Me. Thank you so much guys.**

 **And I hope you guys like this chapter! Hopefully things make a _little_ more sense now.**

 **Roseberry007 : Thank you! I'm glad they leave you with a smile, and I'm glad you love it! I'm sad too, but it may not be the end yet. After all, what about Annalora's promise?**

 **Evx : Aw, thank you. c: You - and everyone else, for that matter, who keeps sticking with me and my new fanfictions - always make me smile with your reviews! And I'm glad you liked the wedding!**

 **booknerd00 : Thank you! I'm glad it was perfect. :)**

 **Guest 1 : Yes! Somebody else recognized my inspiration to put the past stuff in order! Haha, I wish I could somehow have all the Once Upon a Time past clips in order, but that will probably never happen. cx But I wish it did! And great! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest 2 : Aw, thank you for sticking with my stories!**

 **themagicalmarissa : Hehe, Meague babies. Yes. The ultimate children. And thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it so much! And I'm really excited to get the story on here, so I can't wait for you to see it!**

* * *

 **From Chapter One** ( _Teague's POV_ )

I run through the forest. Away from the palace. Away from my parents. Away from my duties. Away from my books. Away from my prince status. I'm running away from my life, although not for long. Something always drew me back. I suspect that this time it would be that I packed no supplies. But it was no matter. These were Royal woods. No was allowed in that wasn't staying at the Fates' palace or that didn't have stated permission. I would be safe, hiding out here.

But that's when I saw something that should not have been there. I stayed behind a tree, watching and frowning.

It was a _girl._ A girl, who was crouching on a tree branch, slowly standing up. She was a little wobbly on her feet, but she was graceful too. Very graceful. As if she was experienced in everything but having legs. Which could be the case. Perhaps she was a water Fae.

She was, undoubtedly, very pretty. She had brown hair with golden streaks in it. I don't recall ever seeing any Fae with golden streaks in their hair. It was kind of pretty. She was wearing a red dress too. One thing that I noted was the fact that she was barefoot. Had she kicked off her shoes?

Suddenly, there's a voice above me. "I always thought spying wasn't a very princely thing to do."

I admit it. I jump out of surprise. The girl is nowhere to be seen near the branches she was at, but when I look up, there she is, sitting on a branch and looking down at me.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask accusingly.

She gestures around. "These are the Royal woods. And everyone knows the appearance of the Prince."

"If you know these are the Royal woods, you must know the punishment for being here uninvited."

"Death?" She scoffs. "Please. You won't have me killed."

"And why are you so confident that I won't have you killed?" I glare at her. She's certainly cocky.

"Because I'm observant, and I can see that you look lonely."

Geez, she can read someone pretty easily. Or am I just that easy to read? Am I an open book? I decide to assume the former. "Maybe I am. But that doesn't mean you should be here."

She shrugs. "Nobody will know if you don't tell."

So, she's trying to get me to lie in order to save her skin? Wow. "What are you even, anyways?"

"I'm a siren." She grins, dropping out of the tree. "The name's Mina. Well, actually, I'm named Wilhelmina, but I hate that name. It's a mouthful."

She's certainly friendly. It's odd, really, for her not to have more respect for a Royal. Most people do. "And I'm-"

"Prince Teague, yes." She finishes my own statement, and I stare at her. "Like I said, everyone would recognize a Royal, and these are the Royal woods. By the way, why are _you_ here?"

"Can't a Royal walk through his own woods without questions from commoners that shouldn't be there?"

She shrugs. "I was just curious."

Oh no, I think I've gone and offended her. Not that I should care. But I want to make a good reputation on the commoners. After all, someday I will succeed my parents and take the throne for myself. And I'll take the title Fate. That will be a great day.

That's when I notice she's about to walk off. "No, wait!"

She glances back, and smirks. "I told you you were lonely."

"I-I am not!" I stammer, but I'm pretty sure I'm the worst liar ever for a twelve-year-old. I really need to improve that skill.

"Then why are you telling me to wait?"

"I...I was going to ask why you were in the tree." I pick something at random to ask, and point at the branch I'd initially seen her on.

"I wanted to learn to use my legs better, and tree climbing seemed like the perfect way to test it. I'm afraid I'm doomed to be clumsy though." She says it likes it's perfectly natural.

"Wha-What? Why on earth would you need to learn to use them better?" I demand.

"Sirens have tails, genius."

Andddd now she's mocking me. Honestly, does she not care at all that I could have her executed? Or banished? Or worse? It's refreshing though. Talking to someone who doesn't care at all about what I'm like. In fact, it's almost enjoyable. Almost.

"Oh, yes. I knew that."

"I'm sure you did." She glances up at the sky. "Drat. I'm going to be late. My parents are going to kill me." She turns yet again to go.

"Wait!"

"Again with the wait?" She smirks, but she also looks a little rushed.

"I won't tell anyone you were here-"

"Thanks." She sure likes to interject things into conversations, doesn't she?

"-on one condition." I finish, and she lifts an eyebrow.

"And that condition is...?" She waits for me to tell.

"You meet me here again. Tomorrow. If you don't, I'll tell my parents you were here, and you'll be punished."

She shrugs. "Alright. Am I allowed to go now, _Prince_ Teague?" She exaggerates the prince, and I roll my eyes. I don't think she would care even if I was a Fate. She seems like a rebel. Which I kind of like, in this situation.

"Of course." I nod, and she runs off, slightly wobbly.

* * *

 **From Chapter Two** ( _Mina's POV_ )

"You came?" Teague - although I don't think I'll be telling him any time soon about the fact that I'm referring to him in such an informal manner - looks totally stunned that I've showed up. "You actually kept your word?"

"Of course I did." I cross my arms. "Why? Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Of course not." He says it in a hurry. I can't help but smirk and snicker a little. He totally thought I wasn't coming.

"So, why am I here again?"

"Ah, well..." He frowns, avoiding my gaze.

"It's because you're lonely, isn't it?" I say, triumphant.

"No!"

I just smirk. He really can't admit it, can he? He's _lonely._

* * *

 **From Chapter Three** ( _Teague's POV_ )

"We should play a game." I stare at Mina as if she's gone crazy.

"A game? I couldn't!"

"You don't play games?" She gasps. "Come on, just try it."

"But it isn't proper!"

"Come on!" She grabs my hand, and tugs me into a clearing. "We'll play a simple game first. Hide and seek! Somebody hides, and the other person counts to ten and looks for them."

"That sounds like a stupid game." I mutter.

"I think you're just too chicken to play." She smirks, and suddenly I can't back down.

"Fine, I'll play!" I sigh, but she just smirks a bit bigger.

"Alright. I'll hide first! Close your eyes and start counting!"

* * *

 **From Chapter Eight** ( _Mina's POV_ )

"One...Two...Three...Four..." His counting echoes through the trees I dart away, looking for a suitable hiding spot.

Where should I go? Somewhere clever, of course. I spot a fallen log, big enough for me to fit inside, and manage to clamber inside.

"Ten!" I hear his cry, and know the search has begun.

That's when my clumsiness happens to strike. Just a shift of weight causes the log to go rolling, and it happens to be in the direction of the hill I climbed to get here. I let out a short, terrified scream. I'm going to crash!

"Mina, one of these times I'm going to fail this test and you're going to end up dead." Could it be?

The log stops bouncing, and lands with a soft thud on the ground. I easily climb out, panting, and glance up. Sure enough, there's Teague, smirking at me. I can't help but feel slightly sour.

"I believe I've found you. And saved your life, again."

I brush off my skirt, going a little pink. "I...Uh...Meant to do that."

"You don't need to make excuses. I think you enjoy making me worry."

"I do not! That was completely unintentional!" I huff angrily.

"Of course it was."

I cross my arms. "You know what? Think whatever you want. I don't even care." I fling my hands in the air and begin to stalk off.

"Mina, wait! I'm sorry! I was just teasing you!" He chases after me down the hill, and steps in front of me to stop me.

"I'd like to go now." I say it quietly, tired of his antics.

"Please, Mina. Don't leave." He's pleading with me now. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just...Well, I'm not very good at being friends with people. I've never had any before. I didn't think I was going to offend you."

"Well, you did."

"And I'm sorry! Mina, please don't hold that against me."

I huff, and shake my head. "Just this once, Teague. Next time, I won't let you off the hook so easily."

He looks relieved. "Thanks."

* * *

 **From Chapter Eighteen** ( _Teague's POV_ )

"Are you nervous?" I ask suddenly, after looking at Mina's face for a moment.

"No..."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow along with my question.

"Anyone would be nervous to meet a prince. Of course, you're probably like the rest of the princes out there."

"How would you know?"

"Stories." Her response is quick, yet I take no notice.

"Stories exaggerate." I argue.

"Do they?"

"Yes." I nod in confirmation.

"And why should I believe that?"

"Just give me a chance, Mina." I plead, looking her in the eye. "Don't judge me by my cover. You didn't yesterday."

She sighs. "Fine. Only because you seem so lonely."

I pout in response. "I'm not lonely..."

"Of course." She shakes her head, obviously not believing me, and I sigh.

* * *

 **From Chapter Five** ( _Mina's POV_ )

"Is there a reason you decided that we'd not only meet twice in a day, but we'd also meet at midnight?" I ask, watching Teague carefully.

" _Technically_ , since we met at midnight, it's tomorrow. Er, today. Today which was yesterday's tomorrow, and-" He's going to keep rambling

"You're making absolutely no sense." To prove my point, I think about a small ball of water, and toss it at him.

That gets the desired reaction. He jumps back, as if it's acid, and barely manages to not get hit "Ack! Wilhelmina, what on earth are you doing?"

"How many times have I said I prefer being called Mina?" I form another ball and toss it at him.

He dodges behind a tree, eyes wide. "Stop it! Where are you getting that water from anyway?"

I smirk. "Guess you'll just have to find out."

On that note, I scramble up the trunk of another tree, and begin traveling from branch to branch. I grab ones overhead to steady myself - and occasionally swing from them - as well as land and leap from the ones beneath me, traveling from tree to tree.

"Mina! Where on earth are you going?" He awkwardly scrambles up a tree, and cautiously tests a branch I had gone on, both hands wrapped around the trunk.

"Come on, Teague! Just follow me! If you want to find out, just throw caution to the wind!" I continue my gleeful trek, and finally, he gives in, hurrying after me.

Till he falls. He doesn't even fall very far, but you'd think he'd fallen one hundred feet down from the ruckus he makes. I can't help it. I break down in fits of laughter as he lays splayed on the ground, groaning.

"Remind me why I listened to you?" He grumbles.

"Because you only learn from your mistakes." I respond, spinning back around.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Like I said, just follow me!" And then I set off again.

He ends up scrambling back into the tree - I wonder if it ever occurred to him he didn't technically have to listen to me and go tree leaping, and could just follow on foot - and while I occasionally slip, he takes more spills than I do. I'm honestly quite proud, since I'm a siren.

Finally, I arrive at the small pond, where I imagined the water from. "Here we are!"

He stares at it. "Why are we here?"

"Because this is where I got the water from, and you asked where I got it from." He moves his head and stares at me as if I've gone crazy. "Care to see if it's to your liking?"

He opens his mouth to respond, not understanding my teasing till it's too late, and he goes sprawling into the pond below. I so do enjoy pushing him around, considering he has some very funny reaction. He sputters out water, and glares up at me. "Mina!"

"What, is it not to your liking?"

His response is silent, until I feel a tug on my foot - Fae magic? - and I go falling into the pond as well. I fall with a splash, but I do land more gracefully than he did. "Ha."

"You were more prepared." He protests, but I just smirk, and send a splash of water at him.

He throws some back at me with his magic, and soon we have an all out water battle. I, of course, have the advantage though, till something - and it isn't Teague - sends me sprawling into the water, face first, and out of breath. I sputter, but it's trying to drag me back, and I can't get my face out of the water.

"Mina?" I would respond if it wouldn't use up the small bit of oxygen I have. My lungs burn. I may be a siren, but I can't be under water for too long without air! I haven't learned how to yet! "Mina, what are you doing?"

In the end, Teague jerks me upwards, and I let the air cool my lungs, panting. After a few minutes, I realize he's still touching me, so I shift away.

"Thanks." The corners of his mouth turn into a smile at my gratitude.

"Well, I wouldn't want a damsel in distress to drown."

"I'm not a damsel in distress. I was just in a spot of trouble. It happens to the best of us."

"Whatever. I still saved your life." He looks smug.

And now I owe him. Just peachy.

* * *

 **From Chapter Twelve** ( _Mina's POV_ )

"So...What do you want to do now?" I ask, shaking my hair and flinging water droplets everywhere.

"Are you trying to change the subject because you don't like admitting that I saved your life?" Teague asks, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't bother to avoid the water.

My face goes bright pink. "Just tell me what you want to do."

"Uh...Well, how about you tell me about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell." I respond, my voice even as I'm trying to keep cool. I can't say a ton of things, or else he could guess what I can't let him know...

"Come on, how can I consider you my friend if I don't know anything important about you?"

"'Important?'" I echo. "And what sort of things are important?

"Like...What's your favorite color?"

"That's going too far." I smirk, and shake my head.

He laughs a little. "No, seriously, what is it?"

"I'm not sure." I bite my lip in thought. "Well, I hate the color red. I also hate the color gold..." I finger my hair, "So as you can see, that's a bit unfortunate for me with gold hair and a gold tail."

"But surely there has to be a color you like?" Very persistent, isn't he?

"Light blue." I answer after giving it some thought. "Definitely light blue. And your's?"

He grins. "Black."

I roll my eyes. "Of _course_ that's it."

"Hey!" He protests, but I just laugh. "What about hobbies? Do you have any special talents?"

"Not really..."

"Come on, there must be something you're super amazing at!"

"Not me. I'm just plain, old Mina who's no good at anything."

"You need more confidence. Come on, name one thing that you're always told that you're brilliant at."

"Well, art in general...I guess."

"Art?" That raises his interest. "Will you draw something for me?"

"I have no paper and pencil."

"That's no problem." He makes both appear, and hands them to me.

So, I begin to sketch. It's black and white, but I do my best, focusing. I block out Teague, the noise of the forest, and focus on my drawing. It's hard, since it's darker out, but in the end I finish, and sit up straight again to admire it.

"Who is that?" Teague asks, looking a bit confused.

"What, can you not tell your own face on paper?" I tease lightly, but I also am a little disappointed that he didn't recognize it. Maybe I'm not as good as I hoped?

"I didn't want to seem conceited or anything because I thought the picture on the paper was me..."

I roll my eyes. "I wouldn't have thought it was conceited." I hand the paper to him after signing it. "There. You can have it."

"Really?" His eyes gleam.

"Would I have handed it to you and said you could have it if I didn't mean it?"

"Maybe..."

"Just take the paper, doofus!"

* * *

 **From Chapter Nine** ( _Mina's POV_ )

"There are the stars!" I grab a limb of a tree, hoisting myself up so I can climb up and get a better look.

"Hey, Squirrel, get back down here!" I ignore his teasing, staying up in the trees. "Mina!"

"If you want to come and get me, you'll have to come up here." I call down, and he pouts.

He begins to climb the tree as I stand on a branch, looking up at the stars. I don't even realize how close he is till he grabs me from behind, and I jump, nearly falling out of the tree. Him grabbing me is the only thing not letting that happen, as he pulls me up and - consequently - closer.

"I would've thought it would be fun to dangle you over the branch and make you beg me to help you back up. It's a good thing I found out you like falling from trees though."

"Teague! Don't you dare do that! Ever!" He just flashes me a grin.

* * *

 **From Chapter Fourteen** ( _Teague's POV_ )

"Do you like the stars?" I ask Mina, curiously, who turns to stare at me as if I'm an idiot.

"Of course I do. They're amazing!" The happiness sparkling in her eyes is so funny. Stars make her this happy? Strange. "Don't you?"

I shrug. "Not particularly. They're kind of boring."

She gasps at this. "That's not true! Stars have so many stories, and names!" She points up in the sky to one constellation I've seen before, which looks like it's a chimera. "See, the constellation-"

"-Eedon."

"So you do know your star lore?"

"No, just star names." I frown. "Why? Do you believe them?"

"No. But I think they're interesting." She turns her attention back to the sky. "The story behind Eedon is that he once terrorized the lands. He was very fierce, and any Fae who had gone up against him were never seen again. Whether they were eaten, burnt by his harsh terrain he lived in since he lived in a fire swamp, or lost on their way, no one knew. That's when the Fates of that time - no one ever specifies which - came to stop him once and for all. And they did. Using their magic, they imprisoned him in the stars, so he could no longer terrorize the people. Some parents tell the story of Eedon to their children to tell them that he is released once a night every month to handle the bad children, and kill them. At least, that's what some of the more superstitious sirens say."

I'm honestly shocked. "Parents tell their _children_ that?! That's awful!"

She laughs. "None of us ever believe them."

* * *

 **From Chapter Fifteen** ( _Mina's POV_ )

You know," Teague says, breaking the silence that followed after I told the story about the stars, "you're always telling me that I'm lonely. But how would you know?"

I bite my lip, trying to decide how to best phrase my answer. Father always says I think too much about what I say for a kid my age. But when it comes to tough subjects like this...Well, I just don't see how I _can't_ think it through and make sure the answer is right.

"Because..." I take a deep breathe. "Well, because I am."

He seems very surprised by this answer. "What?"

"I don't have any friends." I add in my head, _Besides you, but I don't know if you want yourself to count._

"You don't have anyone?" He persists.

"I have my brother. He's about it. And it's just not the same. Your siblings almost have to love you and spend time with you. Friends? Well, friends make the choice."

"What about your parents?"

He just has to keep finding the most painful topics, doesn't he? I glance back at the sky, anything to avert my gaze from him. "Let's not talk about them."

He takes this as his cue and shuts up about that topic. Or so I think. "I-I'm sorry, Mina. I didn't know that that was painfu-"

"Let's just not talk about it." I repeat, trying my best to keep calm.

"Right." He nods, but he looks a little hurt at my sharpness.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have any friends?"

He gives a slight chuckle. "No, no, you've always been right. I...Well, I don't seem to have any friends."

"I'll be your friend." I say suddenly.

He looks up, eyes wide. "You...You will?"

"Yes." I nod my head, feeling slightly silly at the fact that we need to talk about it likes this, and decide that we are friends. But then again, how would I know what having a friend is like?

* * *

 **From Chapter Seven** ( _Teague's POV_ )

"Do you dance?" I ask the question suddenly as we sit in the grass.

She looks away, as if embarrassed. "Uh..."

"What is it?" I ask, tilting my head.

"I never learned how." She looks back at me, her face pink. I can't help but grin, and I leap to me feet.

"Then I'll teach you!" I extend my hand to her, so that she can stand up.

"W-What?" She looks shocked, staring at me as if I've grown two heads.

"Don't act like it's such a crazy thing. I'm a prince. Of course I know how to dance. So let me teach you how to."

"But..." She's still unsure? Really?

"Aren't you the one that says I should be taking risks? That should apply to you too. Otherwise, you'll be a hypocrite." That should do the trick.

This seems to make up her mind, just as I suspected, but she still looks nervous. "Fine."

I help her to her feet, and with some work manage to get her hands in the proper places. With some Fae magic, I create some music for us to dance with, and we begin. If she hadn't told me she'd never danced before, I never would've guessed, because she seems like a natural. After some time, the music ends, but I still look at her.

"How about another dance?"

"What?" Her eyes widen.

"You heard me. Let's dance again."

"But I don't know how..."

"You just danced like a natural, yet claim you don't know how? Now we have to do another dance, so I can prove you can." Taking her hands again - and restarting the Fae magic - I dance with her yet again.

This time, she believes me when I told her she passed that class with flying colors. She smiles a little. "Good. I can't be outdone by a prince."

* * *

 **From Chapter Thirteen** ( _Teague's POV_ )

"Mina, I'm bored. Entertain me." I lay on the ground, and Mina huffs at me.

"I'm not some servant, to be ordered about in such a manner."

"You are a commoner, so you are to be treated as such."

She rolls her eyes, but then closes them. Good, she's going to do something for me. I push myself to a sitting position eagerly as she begins to make water with her hand, and begins to play with it. It's very impressive...Till she throws it in my face.

"Hey!" I protest loudly, and she giggles.

"Well, if I didn't entertain you, I at least entertained myself." She says before breaking out into louder laughter as I sulk.

* * *

 **From Chapter Seventeen** ( _Teague's POV_ )

Mina sits on the log beside me. Then, I take my gaze off her for a moment, and she's gone.

"Mina?" I call, a little confused.

"Boo." Now confusion threatens to consume me, and I jump slightly at the voice, so I turn around, seeing Mina sitting in the tree.

"Mina!" I'm slightly pink now at my fear, and try to blow it off. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" She asks it completely innocently, with big eyes and only a hint of a smile.

"Do _that_!"

"And what's that? Sitting in a tree?"

"No."

"I'm afraid you'll have to specify then."

"Don-Don't scare me!" I cross my arms.

"Aw, did I scare you?" She laughs. "Well, I won't make any promises on not doing it again."

I sigh. Difficult, that's what she is.

* * *

 **From Chapter Nineteen** ( _Mina's POV_ )

"What do you do as a prince?"

My question seems to take him by surprise. Not that that's very surprising to me. He might not expect me to be interested in that. But I am. I'm also trying to assess character though. Mother says I need to only be friends with those that behave properly. Naturally, I never follow that rule. Father says to give everyone a chance. I never follow that rule everyone. I assess the character to the best I can, deciding if they seem fun and nice, and if they do I decide whether or not to try and become friends.

It's a tedious process.

"Why do you care?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I was just curious." I respond. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong. I'm just surprised that you're interested in my life." He admits. "I don't do a lot. I have tutors, but I hardly ever go to those boring lessons. They teach me stuff I already know, so why bothering going if it's a repeat? The only thing I have even a bit of control over is food. Everything else is controlled, like clothing, social interaction, and anything else. If I do it myself, it's technically not allowed. Even my marriage, at the age of nineteen, will be dictated if I don't choose fast enough."

"Sounds awful."

"It is." He nods, and offers a sad smile. "But I'm enjoying my life to the best of my ability while I can, and try not to dwell on that too often when I'm having a good day. So let's make it a good day! Let's play a game!"

"I knew you'd change your tune on games after some time." I grin, leaping to my feet. "What should we play?"

* * *

 **From Chapter Twenty One** ( _Teague's POV_ )

"Why do you look so afraid?" I ask, glancing down at her curiously.

This snaps her out of her fearful trance, and she looks up at me. "Teague, get me out of here!"

The panic in her voice is something I can hear loud and clear, and that same panic mingles with fear in her eyes. Is she really that freaked out? "What, do you not like being in that pit?"

"Teague!" Anger joins the fray of emotions that I see reflected in her gaze. "Get me out of here right now!"

"Geez, Mina, no need to yell." I stretch my hands down, and when she grabs them, I haul her up. She's trembling. Is that natural for someone when they fall into a hole? Is she just shocked? Did she get hurt?

She pulls away from me. Then, she goes over and slumps down by the base of a nearby tree. Of course, there's trees all around. We're in the forest. Her eyes are closed, but I walk over, and kneel beside her.

"Hey." I whisper with a sudden gentleness descending upon me as I try to talk to her. "What happened to you? You're trembling. Are you hurt?"

She hesitates before responding. "I have two ways that I never want to die. Well, two real ways that I fear dying. Cause drowning doesn't count." It obviously pains her to admit this.

"And they are?" I prompt.

"Dying underground and falling from very, very high up." She sounds pretty embarrassed, now that I think about it.

"Which is why you panicked in that pit you fell in." I manage to piece that piece into this complicated jigsaw puzzle. "But if you're afraid of falling to your death, why are you so insistent on climbing and leaping from tree to tree."

"For one thing, falling from a tree won't kill you. You proved that. As far as I go, well, I'm still frightened of being up there, but not as much as being higher up. I was trying to make myself feel better."

"So...Therapy, almost?"

"That makes no sense whatsoever, Teague. I'm not angry or depressed."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

 **From Chapter Twenty Two** ( _Teague's POV_ )

"Do you ever plan on getting married?" I ask suddenly, glancing over at Mina.

She looks taken aback by this comment, moving her gaze to me. She tilts her head slightly and cocks an eyebrow at me in question. "Where did that come from?"

"I just..." I pause, and reformulate my thoughts and jumbled sentence, that's getting totally tangled with my emotions. "Well, I've been thinking a lot about being forced to marry by nineteen."

"That's awfully far away. You can't, and shouldn't, dwell on a future that's so far away from the present." She says, sounding awfully clever for our age.

I have to admit, she has a point. It is far away. Seven _years_ away. But...What if it also seems close to me? Every day it just seems to grow nearer and nearer.

"Can you just answer the question?" I ask, slightly exasperated at her way of avoiding it.

"I don't know if I plan on marrying. Probably not, when I think about it. I want to travel. I want to see the world! Getting married would just hold me down, and stop me from going anywhere."

"Really?"

"Yes. Girls that are married are the ones that never get to go anywhere." She sounds very passionate, and also a little sad by that thought. "I don't want to be one of those people, Teague. I want to go places. I want to see the whole world."

And I decide right then to make a silent promise to myself. If I can, then I will do everything within my power to make sure Mina gets the chance to travel that she wants.

* * *

 **From Chapter Twenty** ( _Teague's POV_ )

"Where would you travel, if you could?"

"Anywhere." Mina answers, glancing up in the sky. "Everywhere. I want to get out of here and get to see everything. Meet new people. Try new things. You know, all that good stuff."

"So you're adventurous?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that." I watch her close her eyes in thought, and wonder to myself if adventurous in her mind means _reckless_. That's what it seems like to me. She's certainly brave, but definitely reckless. Very much so.

* * *

 **From Chapter Eleven** ( _Mina's POV_ )

"Mina? Are you okay?" Teague asks worriedly, sitting beside me on the log I'm on.

I'd met up with him as planned, but run away after some time. I just couldn't stand being around him. Not right then. Not when all I could think of was my brother...

"Mina?" He asks again.

"I-I...No." I plunge my face into my hands to try and hide the tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone was murdered at our homelands, and my younger brother witnessed it. He...Well, it traumatized him. He almost never talked before, but now...He won't speak a single word, and no one knows if it's him forcing himself to be mute, or if it's because of what he saw." I shake my head.

"He's not here with you?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't matter."

That's like a slap to a face. My tears stop and my sadness is replaced with anger as I stiffen, pulling my face from my hands. " _What_?"

"Well, you left him at your home, which you are obviously far away from. So, you obviously must not care for him too much, so it shouldn't matter."

"What is _wrong_ with you? You have no right to assume that!"

"I have every right. It's only logical."

I struggle to find the right words, so angry that I can't think of anything. But I'd accept anything! An insult, a statement, anything...Except for the truth, of course. I can't tell him why I'm here without Charlie or who I am.

"It isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

I finally decide what I'm going to say in response to Teague, anger fueling me.

* * *

 **From Chapter Ten** ( _Mina's POV_ )

"You're such a brat!" I snap the words, but regret them instantly.

"And you're an idiot!" He snaps right back at me, but the words sting.

"No, you're the idiot for not realizing who I am!" Tears pricking at my eyes, I turn away.

"You're just a peasant. Why should I care who you are?" He snarls the words, and they sting even more.

"I hate you!" I sling the words at him, before running off.

"Where do you think you're going?" He shouts after me.

"I don't know, but anywhere is better than here, because _you_ won't be there!" The tears are falling as I run, and I brush them away. I won't cry because of what he said. I'm not some baby. I shouldn't care what he said. So, I just run.

"Wilhelmina?" My father is in the woods. I can hear him.

I break through the trees, and I see him, turned to see me. I run up to him, and I think he sees I'm crying, because he bends down so I can run into his arms. I push my face into my shoulder.

"Wilhelmina, what happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

I guess you could call it that. "Yes."

"It'll be fine, I promise."

He picks me up in his arms like he used to do when I was littler, and begins to walk back towards the castle. That's when I hear it, near the edge of the woods. "Mina?"

I don't respond.

* * *

 **From Chapter Sixteen And A Half** ( _Teague's POV_ )

"Mina!" I call, chasing after her and her father, but her father is so much faster and taller that he gets ahead, and soon I've lost her. "Mina, come back!"

I lost her. The only friend I had. She said we were friends. So why would she say that about me? Why would she call me a brat? Maybe I was being a brat, but it wasn't her place to say that.

Then again, it was her place. She's a princess. But I refuse to swallow that. It can't be. I chase after her, but I end up back at the castle, and walk back inside dejectedly.

* * *

 **From Chapter Four** ( _Teague's POV_ )

I sit there, watching the princess step into the carriage with her parents. I can't believe it. That girl in the woods...Was Princess Wilhelmina? I knew that a princess had come with the siren king and queen, but I never bothered trying to look for her. I didn't want to meet her.

So the entire time she was in the Royal woods, she was allowed. Her _parents_ might not have wanted her there, but she was allowed by the law. And yet, she never once corrected me whenever I made comments about her being a commoner. Never once did she tell me she wasn't one. Was it because she didn't want me to act different? Or because she liked being thought of as a commoner and having freedom? I can't tell.

It makes more sense now, the fact that she didn't care I was royalty. She was royalty herself. Although, her manners - in fact, she as an entire Fae being - needs some work as a princess. But...I think I'm going to miss her.

She was right. I am lonely.

I turn away from the window.

* * *

 **From Chapter Six** ( _Mina's POV_ )

I ride in the carriage, bouncing slightly. I find myself glancing back in the direction we came more and more, a little sad. I'm going to miss Teague. He was a great friend, and he didn't care I wasn't addressing him as a prince. In fact, I think he might've liked that about me.

And it was nice, being thought of as a commoner. He didn't ever guess that I could be royalty, even when I mentioned being a siren. It was a relief, being free of royal duties. But now I feel guilty. I never told him that I was a princess. I never told him who I was. I lied, really, by not correcting him. But now it's too late.

"Wilhelmina?" There's my mom, looking at me with a worried frown. "Are you alright?" She looks dignified, holding herself up straight. She's poised to perfection while I'm...Well, not. I wish I was more like her sometimes. But not right now. I enjoyed not being like her. It helped me make a friend.

"I'm fine, Mother." It's probably obvious that I'm not, but I don't care. Mother leaves me be.

 _Father_ on the other hand looks worried. "Are you sur-"

He doesn't finish his statement as the carriage is hurtled forward. We go flying, and I'm sent tumbling headlong into the wall. Everything goes black after that.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for sticking by me with this! I know I've said that a bazillion times, but I mean it! You guys really helped me stay inspired to write, because your reviews always bring a smile to my face! So thank you!**

 **This won't be the last you see of me, and maybe not Annalora, cause I have a lot more fanfiction ideas to come! Check out my profile to see what I have up that's finished, what's not complete but is up, and what's to come. It might help you keep track of a Just Follow Me sequel or not... c:**

 **Once again, thank you!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
